The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright
by ADOVOXO
Summary: Being moved around all her life Reilly, get's a shock when a couple turns up at the children's home and takes an interest in her. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, it's me again. I had an idea that I just had to put on some sort of...paper. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm still going to update on Life goes on. It's just I wanted to see the reaction to this one. **

**To pronounce the little girls name if you get confused is: Ry-LEE. This chapter will be a little bit of a filler, as will the next few, just so you my readers can get acquainted with my newest character. (: **

**This is about 12 years after BD.**

**

* * *

**

**Reilly's POV (11 Yrs old)**

Moving around a lot has not been the highlight of my life, but apparently it's necessary. You see I don't even know who my parents are; I figured they dumped me on the social services as soon as I was out of the womb. But since I've never spoke, seen and heard from them since, I wouldn't know the reasons why they gave me away. I kind of want to know who they are I mean, who doesn't? Apart from the people who actually know their parents, you want to confide in your mom when a boy picks on you or your dad to be there when you fall, but I never had that. I mean I've had foster homes, seven to be exact, but the people I stayed with either had other children they loved more or they were too old to even get out of a chair and have so bonding time with me. So I've been deprived of a lot.

My social worker Ms. Becky has been with me and my case since I was old enough to walk and I respect her for staying with me as most people don't. But when she came to me that day and asked if I wanted to move to the other side of the country, I couldn't say no, could I?

Ms. Becky walked into her office and smiled brightly, "Reilly, always a pleasure to see your face hunnie. But I have some good news for you." She told me.

"What's that Becks?" I asked her, using the nickname I gave to her years ago.

"Well, the home where you're staying at now, the parents don't seem to want you there anymore. They said you're a little too old for what they want. And they want to let you go. I'm sorry hunnie." She answered. She came over and hugged me.

I wasn't that bothered about that, they weren't too friendly anyway. Tom and Karen Alderson weren't the nicest of people. I think they wanted me to look after all the children while they went out and did their own thing.

"That's okay. I'm a little upset, but I'll live." I lied.

"But on the better note! We found you a place to stay at where loads of other children stay until they get fostered, it's called Ridgley House and it's in Port Angeles, Washington." She told me slowly. "There will be children your age looking for people to be friends with and just talk to."

"Oh. So I won't be staying in Georgia anymore?" I asked.

"No, you won't." She bluntly told me. Well I don't have connections here so It can't be that bad that I'm moving that far.

So here I am on a plane, Becks sat next to me, on the way to Washington, WA. Becks told me more about Ridgley House sounded just what I needed. I like to have friends and people to talk to, and others in the same position that I'm in and don't know who they're mom and dad are, is really nice, that way they know what I'm going through.

I took my music player out my bag with the little belongings I have, and put the earphones in my ears when we set off. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know, I have a faceless mother and father who are hugging me then kissing me goodnight, tucking me in at night. Loving me, for all that I deserve. I was shook awake by Becks and she told me we had landed at our destination.

We got off the plane, and we got to the terminal; I needed the toilet. So I told Becks I was going to be two minutes. I walked off to the toilets and did my business; I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. When I looked at myself in the mirror, not to be vain, if it sounds like it, but I was a nice girl I didn't do anything wrong at my other homes. I wasn't the runt of the litter, I had long mousy brown hair that I loved to braid and play with, and I had these big bright eyes, that Becky told me were unique; they were a very light blue, have you ever seen a husky dog eyes? Yeah about that. But I just don't get it, what I did wrong to deserve people treating me nastily and just slinging me away like a piece of trash on the floor.

I turned away with unshed tears in my eyes and walked out the toilet. Becks had my two bags and duffle next to her.

We got into a taxi and Becks told the taxi driver the address and the name of the house. Once we were on our way I couldn't get the fact that it was so different here than it was in Georgia, the sunny beautiful scenery and then to go to Washington, is just a very different place; Green and wet. But it wasn't a bad difference as I don't really like the sun that much. So I was kind of impressed with what I could see, so far.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to a huge house with the sign 'Ridgley House' with branches and trees hanging over the sign and the house. I liked the fact that it looked so peaceful, but yet it couldn't be peaceful with at least eight other children in the house, or more. I don't know. We pulled up into the gravel driveway in front of the big white door that was now my home, until I could be accepted into another family.

I jumped out the car just as the big door opened and out stepped a younger woman. She walked over to me and Becks and introduced herself.

"Hello, you must be Reilly, right? I'm Cassie. I'm kind of like the mother of the house. And make sure everyone's up when there suppose to be and things like that." She smiled so wide it reached her brown eyes.

"Hey" I smiled shyly at her.

"Well follow me and I'll introduce you to the other ten children that live here." She led me up the steps and took me inside _my_ home, with Becks on my heels.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Soooo how do you like it? The chapter went okay, I mean I could have made it better but also I think this could work. Please review. **

**It might take a while for the other twilight characters to be introduced. And if all the new people get a little too much, inbox me. I want to hear your opinions. **

**WeirdButMature x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I'll try and make it longer. Keep in mind this is 12 years after BD, there will be a sneak peek of the pack in this chapter. Well probably not a sneak peek but you know what I mean, anyway I'm going to stop blabbing and write. Hope you like it. **

**And thanks to my first reviewer Lady of Sign. Love the reviews, there's only two, hopefully you all can boost that? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but other then the names you don't recognise. **

* * *

Reilly point of view(11 years old):

Okay Reilly this is no big deal, right? You're just going to meet your 'family' for the first time; I don't even know how long I'm going to be staying here, so I will have to make some friends. I've been to homes where the other children aren't very nice, and it's not fun. I got picked on pushed around, and heard and saw things I really shouldn't at my age. It's not what you're thinking, if you are thinking_ that, _because I defiantly didn't see _that_, no it was the complete opposite. Doing _that _is an act of love, I think... But no, this wasn't love, it was an act of angry people and just something I shouldn't have seen.

But only some of my homes have been like that, but on the hand some houses have been very loving, looking after me, only they were the houses where the couple or the woman didn't have children. Which unfortunately for me tended to be the older people, around 50, 60 year olds, not fun. But they loved me. They got rid of me, of either falling ill or dying. So in a way, I'm not good with other children my age they tend not to come near me. I'd like to have a friend, but I just don't seem to have that friendly vibe. I want it though, to be able to tell my best friend everything, I've seen best friends and it looks really fun to have one, that's why I want one, bad.

Cassie took me through the house which was oddly quiet for having ten other children... The inside of the house was beautiful, it was very homey, it had paintings which little people have done, and toys in the corner. It looked like a house which was very playful, where everyone knew each other. And here Reilly comes ruining that by turning up. She led me through a doorway which led into the sitting room obviously, by the looks of the sofa and the table and the T.V I would defiantly clarify this as the sitting room. I was looking at the other side of the room; looking it over, as it has games like a pool table. But I saw movement from the corner of my eye, I slowly looked and there was 1..2...3..4,5,6..7,8,9,10 children, so this was my new 'family'. Well there all certainly young, maybe ranging from 3 to 10? So I won't have mean people on my back, phew.

"Now guys, this is Reilly. She's going to be staying with us for now. She's a new member to our family and we will respect her. Don't hound her guys. Come up and introduce yourselves in a minute." Cassie told them, she turned to me. "I know, you thought there was going to be older people, I'm sorry Reilly but this all we got, but were a family. The little girls will love you." She told me. I looked over her shoulder and say two little girls, who were oddly identical. Twins, my mind finished for me.

"No that's okay. I was worried I was going to be one of the youngest." I told her and smiled.

"Oh no, you'll fit right in here. They are a lovely bunch of people." She said. "If you come with me Ms. Becky and you can sign some papers."

Becks turned and looked at me, "You'll be kay' for a few minutes, won't you?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah I'll be good."

They walked out of the room and left me to fend for myself. The two little girls that I saw earlier came up and introduced themselves:

"Hi I'm Brianna and this is my sister Macy." They smiled up at me. They were so cute. With little blonde curls and dimples they were adorable all rolled up into one. "And were twins." They hugged me around my waist. "Oh and we are this manys years old" They held up 4 fingers each. Which clearly stated that they were not eight they were in fact four.

A little boy scuffled over and said hello. "Hi, my names Jay. And I'm 7" He awkwardly hugged me and walked out the room quickly, going to his room maybe?

The others introduced themselves, So we have, just not to get confused: Brianna, Macy; four years old. Jay who's 7. Then there's Caroline being 9 years old last Wednesday, she told me. Tom, the oldest, but very quiet. He immediately left the room, after he introduced himself, Clayton, a cute little boy, who has stayed by my side since he told me he was 5, Kaydence at the age of 3 she was very intelligent, well intelligent as a 3 year old can get. Raine, who I was thinking could be my best friend? She was very nice girl and happy and then finally Preston and Dainton, who are the same age: 6. They were all nice, and kind. I think I will like it here.

* * *

Like I thought me and Raine were like best friends a week later, where ever she went, I went. Where ever I went she went. We shared a room together which we dubbed, a girls only room, as I found out that all the boys like to try and get in to see what we do in our 'girls only room'. I love Bree and Mace, they were like sunshine in human form, always making you happy; but when they weren't happy, you heard it. They had only done it once in the week that I've been here. But when they did it, I was quite shocked. I haven't spoken to Tom since the first day I got here, Raine and Caroline says he doesn't talk unless he has to, and that is what he has done. Everyone is so friendly; I don't know why I was so bothered before. But when the time comes to have another family, I will jump at the chance, because as I said before, I just want a loving family. My goal is to be adopted. That's what I want, badly. But another part of me would be sad to miss everyone at Ridgley.

Today was a sunny day, which was apparently very confusing to the people around here. They haven't seen sunshine before? The sunshine reminds me of Georgia, the country sides the mountains the lake we used to go camping on before my ex family hated me and ditched me and sent me to the place which I never knew existed, but would have loved to come here when I was younger, imagine my life then? No worries, maybe I would have had a stable family home? Who knows? Because I will certainly always have these skeletons in my closet, my past is just that, my past. I just want to look for the future now, move on. Because if I don't I'll always be stuck here, with no way forward.

Me, Raine and Caroline were playing some board games when we heard our names being called from downstairs. We pulled ourselves off of the floor and trampled down the stairs in to the living room. Cassie was there dressed in a pretty white summer dress with a bag next to her.

"Okay, now your all here. I thought guys, that it's a nice day, we can go to the beach? The closest one is about hour away, in La Push, you guys won't know where that is. So we'll all just get on the bus and go, shall we? You can go and get your bathing suits and towels, I'll be waiting in bus. Quickly!" She told us.

Were going to the beach! I've never been, and I was looking forward to this. And I'm going with my friends, I can't wait. I hurried and got my bathing suit on under my clothes, and got a towel and ran down the stairs and climbed onto the bus with Raine and Caroline. When I got on the bus, Bree and Mace were squealing, and talking to each other, in their own language. I just sat down quietly and talked to Raine next to me. The bus was full of chatter minus Tom, and we were all very excited. I assume they've been before so I decided to ask.

"Hey Raine, have guys been to this beach before?" I asked her.

She turned to me "Oh yeah, I few times. It's fun they have tide pools and all sorts, we'll have to go shell hunting and bring some home with us. It's an unusually sunny day so it should be brilliant." She told me then turned to Caroline and started talking to her. I just looked out the window and waited till we arrived.

I was shook awake by Raine telling me that we were nearly there just 5 minutes. It was greener here than it was at Ridgley. But it was beautiful, green keeps me content, there was Green back in Georgia which I loved and it's even brighter here, and I love it. We pulled off onto another road; I could smell the salt in the air through the cracked window. We pulled into a parking place; I looked out the window and smiled. I had never seen the ocean this close, the biggest amount of water I have seen were Lakes but nothing compares to the ocean. It's just so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was seeing this.

Cassie slid the door open for us and we all climbed out. The beach wasn't full there were a few couples around and a large group of people. But that was all, must be the locals. We walked down onto the sand, which felt funny in my feet and also hot, we got a spot and laid the towels down. Me, Caroline and Raine laid ours down next to each other , Cassie came over to make sure we had our sun screen on, and gave us a umbrella to put next to our towels to get rid of the sun and be in the shade slightly.

Raine looked at me and said "You want to go and find some tide pools?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure. Caroline you want to come?" I asked her kindly.

"No, I want to stay here for a bit. I don't want to get sun burn." She answered me.

"Oh okay, we'll come back in a little bit and get you." I told her.

"Okay, have fun. And if you see any star fish you have to go and put them in a bucket and we have to bring them home as pets and we'll put them in water." She told me.

"Yeah!" Me and Raine answered excitedly.

Me and Raine walked over to some rocks which I assumed would have some sort of tide pools, where we could search. We got to one and started to poke things inside, there was a couple starfish so we put water in our buckets and put three small starfish inside; one each. Me and Raine were talking with our heads down looking for more tide pooly things when something poked me in the back. I turned around and there was a little boy stood there, he was adorable; black hair, russet skin and big dark eyes, which looked like they were going to cry, maybe I turned around a little too fast, and he thinks I'm angry?

I looked at him "Hello, who are you?" I asked him, smiling.

"My names Kota and I'm six." He told me.

"Hey Kota, I'm Reilly and this is Raine, and Raine's 10 and I'm 11." I told him, repeating him but changing the answers.

He smiled at me "Wow, that's big. My bigger brother is 10" He told me.

"Where is your family Kota?" I asked him.

"There over there." He pointed to the large group, who I spotted when I first came here. The next thing I heard was a deep voice shouting "KOTA! Where are you?"

"I'm over here Daddy!" Kota shouted back.

A very large man came towards us; I mean this man is very big and tall. I've never seen someone so tall. He stopped in front of us and I nearly started to cry. I looked at Raine worriedly, we were going to have to run if anything happens.

"Daddy, I made some new friends." Kota said to the large man, well this is his dad, okay. He shouldn't hurt us.

"Kota you can't run off like that, mommy nearly had a heart attack, you just disappeared." His dad told him sternly. "Hey girls, I'm Sam. You here with your families?" He asked us.

Family? Huh, we'll go with that. Raine answered. "Yes sir, we came on a trip, we are from Ridgley house. We don't have families. But were a family together." She told him. Great, now he thinks were homeless or something. But she was right, can't lie for her there. Sam looked at us and over to were Raine had pointed and he had a sad look on his face. Pity. It happens to all of them when we tell them where were from.

Sam turned back to us "Do you want to invite you and your friends over to play? We have some beach toys..." He asked us.

"PLEASEEEEEEEE!" Kota shouted. "I can show you my sand castle I made. It's realllyyy good."

"Ummm, me and Raine can go, but I don't think they would all come?" I told him. Raine nodded.

"Yeah sure, okay." He said.

"Wait, can I go and get my other friend though?" I asked him.

"Sure. Raine is it? You want to walk up with us?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a minute Reilly." She told me.

I walked off over to Caroline and asked her if she wanted to go. She got up and dusted her self off and we went to go ask Cassie.

"Cassiieeeee.. Can we go over and play some games with them people over there, we just met them and they are really friendly. And Raine is already over there, we already made friends to the little boy." We asked.

She looked shocked, but then calmly said "Sure why not? Come back in 20 minutes though were going to head home then." We nodded and ran off down the beach. We were slowly walking up to the group of people, I was a little nervous; I don't really get on with new people, what will change this time?

Kota ran up to us and grabbed mine and Caroline's hand and forced us to walk over. He wasn't shy around new people, I suppose if a six year old can do it I can.

"RAINE! There here!" Kota shouted, which in turn allowed everyone's eyes on us. Kota, bless his little heart introduced us all. "Everybody this is my new friends Ri—"

I whispered "Reilly" In his ear.

"This is Reilly and her friend -" He didn't know.

I whispered "Caroline" In his ear again.

"And this is Caroline. Be nice, these are my three bestest friend in the whole world" He told everybody. They all just laughed at him but out of no where a little girl ran up to us and hit me in the stomach. Oww, that hurt. What have I done?

"DAKOTA! What was that for?" A voice bellowed, and another man came forward and got 'Dakota'.

"They stole my bestest friend Daddy, they can't do that! He's my best friend not theirs. We don't even know them" She told her dad. Ooops, I'm guessing this was Kota best friend.

"Ducky, your still my bestest friend in the whole wide world. But they are my new bestest friends. But you'll always be first." He told his friend and hugged her. Awww that is probably the most adorable thing I have seen. Dakota, looked up at me with tears in her eyes and ran and hugged mine and Caroline's waist. I wonder what she did to Raine, nothing I bet.

Kota grabbed our hands again and told us we _have_ to look at his sand castle that he made. So he took us over and to be honest his sand castle was pretty good, better then I could have done.

"Uncle Paul helped me build it! But he's gone now. But look how good it is!" he boasted.

"Kota this is really good! But I bet you did it all though." I told him, Caroline had gone off with Raine and went back over to where Cassie was. Thanks for telling me guys. I thought.

"I did! Uncle Paul, only put the sand in the bucket." He told me.

While he was telling me this I could feel eyes on me. I turned around and a man and a woman were looking at me smiling. I was a little confused and scared. I went to go and sit down on a chair that they have because Kota wanted to sit on my lap? Weird child. He jumped off and ran over to Dakota and started playing tag. Well this is awkward because I don't know any of these people. Suddenly someone cleared their throat next to me. I looked over and it was the man and woman.

"Hi my names Kim and this is my husband Jared. We thought we'd introduce ourselves, as you don't know anyone." She smiled. She was a beautiful woman, her husband was one of those really tall men, how many are there?

"Hi, you probably already know my name..." I said looking away.

She laughed "Yeah, Reilly. It's a beautiful name. Who gave you it?" She asked, okay that was a sore spot.

"Truth? I don't actually know." I whispered. I think everyone was secretly listening in, because it suddenly went quiet. They looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh well it is a beautiful name." She recovered.

"Well I better be going, Cassie wanted us not to be long." I told them.

"Who's Cassie?" She asked.

"She's like our social worker slash mother." I smiled.

"So you're a foster child?" She said hopefully. I didn't really take note to the happy face she had.

"Yeah, we all are. I mean I'm the oldest at Ridgley. But were like a big family." I told them getting up from my chair. "Well I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you."

"REILLY! Where are you going?" Kota ran up to me, and attached himself to my leg. A woman ran up to me and grabbed him off my leg.

"I'm sorry, He really likes you. I'm his mom, Emily. You'll have to come and visit again. This little man right here think of you as a best friend." She told me lovingly. She was beautiful even with the three scars she had running down the right side of her face.

"Ummm, I don't know if I will be able too. But I'll try." I told her and hugged Kota goodbye.

I walked away and over to our group.

"Thanks guys for leaving me." I told Raine and Caroline. They just looked at me and walked off linking arms. What have I done? They're ignoring me? I thought sadly. Maybe they were just lying about being my friend and planned this the whole time. I walked over to get my stuff and I noticed that there was loads of sand all over my towel and my bucket with my starfish was gone? They took it! They hate me! I knew this would happen, everyone ends up not liking me in the end.

I shook my towel off and put it back in my rucksac and walked over to the bus where everyone was in. I went to go and sit in my old seat but Caroline was sat there talking to Raine and then looked at me and laughed and carried on talking to each other. I had to go and sit next to Tom; he didn't talk so I couldn't talk to him. I just sat down put my music player in my ears and listened o my music and looked out the window.

When we pulled up into the drive and Cassie opened the door for us to get out Caroline and Raine were the first ones off the bus. Why were they being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to deserve this?

I went to sleep that night thinking why they are being like that. But I was also thinking: Why did Kim have such a happy look on her face when I said I was a foster child? Maybe... No, they wouldn't be interested. The younger couples always seem to go for the younger children, I have lost that war loads of times, the amount of times I have been shot down for a baby or a toddler I couldn't count on 5 pairs of hands if I had them.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with streaky cheeks; crying the night before. I got up and put on a white shirt with a lightning bolt on and some light skinny jeans with a hoody and some tennis shoes.

I walked down the stairs to go and have breakfast. I strolled on into the dining room and everyone was already sat down eating. Am I not noticed in this house? Has everyone suddenly forgot I lived her as well and have for the last week.

"Oh Reilly there you are!" Matilda said, she was our cook. " We started, everyone was really hungry." She told me.

"Oh okay." I said looking down, I went to go and sit in my normal seat next to Raine, but once again it was taken by Caroline, again. I just looked for a spare seat and sat down. A bowl was placed in front of me for me to pour my cereal in. I took some fruit loops and poured them in. I couldn't have finished fast enough, I wanted to get out of there.

When breakfast was finished everyone went to go play in the garden, but I stayed inside, I figured they would have a better time without me anyway. I was in the living room just reading a book when the door bell rang. I jumped up as no one else would here as there all in the back garden. I nearly tripped over Bree and Macy's, and clayton's toys on the floor. Toddlers... I laughed mentally and opened the door. I was shocked to say the least.

Why were Kim and Jared stood on the doorstep?

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I just wanted to clear some things up. Just for this chapter and future chapters:**

**Sam and Emily: 2 children: Kota 6. Sam Jr 10.**

**Jared and Kim: no children. **

**Seth and Lizzie: twins, boy and girl, 2 years old: Harry and Talia. **

**Brady, Collin and Paul, Embry – single.**

**Leah and Joe (Leah didn't imprint. She found love) – little girl: Winona 6 months old. **

**Jacob and Nessie: 2 children: boy: Achai –actually 4 physically 11. Dakota actually 2 physically 6.**

**Please review I would appreciate it (: **

**WierdButMature x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** It's late, I know.

Hope you like it though!

**

* * *

******

The Light that Shines Twice as Bright.

**Reilly Point of View**_(11 years old)_

Chapter 3

They just stood there, smiling at me. I was shocked, was it a coincidence that the day after I tell them about our Halfway house, they turn up on the door step? Or was it just they got lost and wanted directions? I highly doubt that.

Surely there must be a good reason why they are_ here _of all places.

I gave them a weary smile "Uhh... Hi" I didn't know what to say in this kind of situation. "Do you um... want to come in? I'll just go and get Cassie. Did someone forget something yesterday?" I asked them simply.

Kim was now the only person smiling, Jared was looking around, from what he could see from the doorstep. I stepped to the side and they walked in. "Hey Reilly, we are here to speak to you, actually." Me? Could it possibly be, that these people...

I blushed and looked down, "Me? What would you want with me?" I whispered and looked back up.

"Well, why don't we go and sit down and talk? Maybe you could go and grab your social worker and we'll talk in her office?" Kim asked. I nodded my head and told them to stay there. I ran to the French doors in the living room, which opened up onto the garden area.

"Cassie! There are two people here. They want to speak with you and me." I told her, as she came jogging up the stone steps and onto the patio.

"Oh, okay. Do you know who they are?" Cassie asked me with a furrowed brow, slightly out of breath.

"Uhh, yeah actually I do. At the beach yesterday, they were there." I told her as we walked through the living room, and into the foyer where Kim and Jared were waiting.

"Hello, I'm Kimberly West, and this is my husband Jared. It's nice to meet you." Kim held out her hand to Cassie, and she took it eagerly. "I would like to speak with you and Reilly, maybe somewhere a little more private than a hallway?" She laughed a little.

"Yes of course, I'm Cassie. Come this way, and we'll speak in my office." Cassie said whilst walking towards her office.

* * *

I was here a week and everything after that falls into place. I sometimes wonder, why did my parents not want me? Was I not what they expected when I arrived? Were they drug addicts that couldn't hold down a real job and don't pay rent? Were they my roots?

I don't know anything about my 'other' life, I call it that simply because I could have been that person. I could have been on the streets from a young age, or do my parents now live a very wealthy lifestyle? I will never know. But what I do know is I can control my future, I will know what goes on in 10 years time. I can marry, have children; children that I will not abandon in the cold, when they are so vulnerable, because I've been through that. But right now at this point in time, I want to choose my family. The family that I can live with and live a happy life, no crazy interference like moving across the country.

But as I sit here in Cassie's office taking in what is being said I can hardly register it. These people; these _strangers,_ came into my life just yesterday, but are willing to open there home, one they have built after marriage, and take me in as their own. Today is my future, I can decide this, whether I want it or not. But the choices that are made can be devastating or they can amazing, the quote _'the best things in life are free'_ is what I'm thinking. Having a family doesn't cost a penny, unless you count the things in the houses, but the actual family part is a precious belonging in someone's life, and to be given it when you lived before with out one, is the best gift in life. I want a family and Kim and Jared are willing.

"What do you think then Reilly?" Cassie asked. I looked at her then at the smiling couple next to me and I just couldn't find the words in my voice box to express how happy I was. I beamed a smile, a real genuine one. Not just one of those little smirks you get but a mega watt one. I was happy and it was because of these two people. "They would like to take you out for something to eat, and to talk. Would you like to go?" My eyebrows raised and I nodded enthusiastically.

"We were thinking that we could go back down to La Push and go to a little diner that my friend owns, if that's okay with you?" Jared asked me then turned to ask Cassie.

"Yes, that would be fine. I need to inform Ms. Becky though Reilly, and tell her the news she will have to be down here, as you arrived here with her." Cassie looked me in eye and told me.

"Yes, sure. Anything." I told her, a little excitement in my voice.

"Okay, you want to get going?" Kim asked looking at all of us.

I just nodded her way and we got up and left the room. When I walked out Raine was in the living room door, looking at me with sad eyes,  
watching me walk away. I gave her a faint smile, and I got one in return. But then she ran off before I could actually say anything to her. We walked out side and Kim and Jared got into an SUV that was sat in the driveway, I'm guessing that this was their car, I walked up to it and opened the back door and climbed in.

"So Reilly, what are you thinking?" Kim asked me from the passengers seat, looking at me through the mirror.

I look at her back "I'm happy." I told her, and smiled. She just smiled at me.

"Well that's good, because were happy too" She said as she looked at Jared, then reached her hand over and took his.

These two people, could end up being the only family I have. And I can say I'm happy. Apart from the little smile I got off Raine, I have a feeling that I'm not wanted in that place. I would be happy to go with these people and get to know them, and spend time, I 'm just happy. There's no other word for it.

I look out the window and smile.

I started to recognise the green hues of La Push and I got a little giddy. We turned off and onto a little road. At the end was a little diner, a cute red diner with flowers trimming the outside. A few cars parked off to the side and it made it look authentic. We pulled into a space and got out; I stumbled a little because for a small girl like me it was a big jump. I straightened myself out and walked around where they were both waiting for me.

"Come on" Kim urged me. Jared hasn't really said much but the way he looks at me, is like he wants to say something, but stops him self and smiles.

I fell in step beside them and we walked through the door. It was one of those bell ringing ones, where as soon as you walk in the bell above the door gives a little 'ding' to announce your arrival. It was very pretty inside with little window booths, with red chequered table cloths, I liked it.

We sat down in a window booth and no-one said anything.

"What do you want then Reilly?" Kim asked handing me the menu.

I looked through and decided on the chicken dipper with chips. Nothing crazy, I felt that I should take maybe the cheapest one as I'm just getting to know them. The waitress came over and took our orders. Now mine and Kim's orders were fairly normal, but let's just say that I don't even know how Jared put all that away, he ordered twice as much as we did, put together.

"So Reilly, why don't you tell us a little something about yourself?"Jared asked me. It was different him asking the questions but anyway. I felt a little intimidated; them sat across from me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I'm 11 and I'm told that I was originally from New York, But obviously I can't remember, I grew up and lived with other foster families in Georgia. I was a little bit weary when Ms. Becky told me I was moving somewhere, were I don't even know. But then I went to Ridgley and everyone was nice to start but then... I don't know." I told them, bringing my head down when I said the last sentence.

"Do you feel okay living there?" Kim asked, her face panicked.

I looked up "Yeah, It's okay. But my friends, they're just being really horrible to me." I didn't want to tell them this, but if they're going to be my next family then I should at least be honest. And plus I really need to speak to someone about it, me saying this to them is me also saying it out loud to myself; trying to make sense of it all. Before they could say anything else the food arrived.

I was glad, because I don't want there being a tension or them worrying about me. While we were eating Kim kept on looking at me...

"So, Little Kota has been asking about you. Wondering when his best friend is going to come back and visit" Kim told me. I just gave them a smile thinking about the little boy, who dubbed me one of his new best friends. "So we were thinking that after we've been here, you can come to Emily and Sam's with us and go and see him, Jared need to sort some work things out with Sam anyway, so do you want to?"

"Yeah, sure it'll be nice to see him again." I said as I finished of my food. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I got in and looked in the mirror, somehow my face looked a lot older than what it's suppose to be. Maybe because I had to grow up too fast? But that process is going to slow down, because I want to enjoy what time I have left being young. I went to the toilet did my business and then walked out and over to the booth, both Kim and Jared were already ready to go. So I put my jacket back on and we walked outside, and got into the car.

It was only a two minute drive and we were making our way down a muddy driveway and into the garden of a beautiful two-storey house. It was one of those typical all-American houses with the white shutters and a wrap around porch with a swing. It was a beautiful house.

Jared parked the car up and we all got out the car again, and I stumbled, _again. _We walked up the steps to the house and he knocked and walked straight in... okay, is walking into peoples houses normal around here?

"REILLYYY! You came!" A little speeding black haired boy crashed into my waist and latched on.

"Yeah, thought I'd come and see you" I told him and hugged his little form.

He looked up at me, with his big eyes "You have to come and play!" He shouted.

"Sure! I will, what were you doing?" I asked, but before he could answer Emily came in and hugged me.

"Reilly, why don't you come and meet everyone?" She asked

"Uhh.. Yeah, of course." The house was rather full, well not in the living room as it was just Kota, playing with his toys.

I followed Emily with Kota tight at my heels. I walked into what was clearly the kitchen, and took everyone in._ Okay so Reilly you'll do good, you can get to know these people, you're okay._ Except for the fact that there were many people in quite a confined space, they were all rather on the large side.

Kim came up to me and then introduced me "Guys, this is Reilly she's some what of a foster child." She smiled, that sentence had a hidden meaning and I think I have an idea.

"Hi" My feet were suddenly very interesting.

"Well Reilly this is Seth and his wife Lizzie and their twins Harry and Talia, this is Embry, Brady, Collin, Jacob and his boy Achai and I think Paul is outside playing with Junior, and you know Sam." She told me pointing to everyone.

"Hi" I repeated myself. I didn't know what to do, being put in the spotlight isn't something I get often. Do I just stand here and wait it out? Or do I walk somewhere?...

"Come on Reilly come and playyyy..." Kota said tugging on the sleeve of my jacket. He lead me through the sea of people who had quit looking and started to talk to each other. Kota lead me to the back door and took me outside. Outside was obviously the other guy Paul? And Junior?

"Junior, that's cheating give me the ball now." The rather large Paul dude said to the rather small Junior dude.

"Uncle Paul it's not cheating, when I'm following the rules" They were clearly playing some sort of game, but what, I have no clue.

"Juniorrr, this is Reilly, my bestest new friend from that day we were at the beach!" Kota shouted at Junior. He whipped his head around and smiled and waved.

"Hey, Reilly? My brother can't stop talking about you." He told me, walking closer. I noticed that Paul was just stood there, not moving; staring. I smiled at him and he was shook out of his stupor and walked past me and back into the house. Happy guy, don't think so.

"Don't mind him. He's gets like that sometimes." Junior told me. "But thanks for coming, he just goes on about you. Even though you spent about an hour with him but anyway..." He ruffled his little brothers hair.

"Hey! Don't say things like that. She's my bestest friend ever, well apart from Ducky but she is! Honest!" Kota looked up at me then up to his brother, "Do you want to come and play with us Junior?"

"Naaa, little bro. I've got some homework I need to finish, but maybe next time?" He told Kota

"Okayyyy, come on lets go play Reilly!" Kota said excitedly and dragged me back into the house and into the living room, to play with his toys.

* * *

Apart from the fact I probably played about 10 different games with Kota, it was a good day/date with Kim and Jared. They got to know me a bit more and I got to know them, like everyone that was in the house has been friends or known have known each other since birth. It wasn't a small community it was a big family. I've never experienced something like that before; a family, never mind a big one. But I really like Kim and Jared, although he doesn't say much, but they look so in love, they told me they've been together for about 14 years. They tried to have a child but with no luck, so they want to adopt or foster. And me, they chose me! I was not rejected for a toddler or a baby like Bree and Mace, but I was chose simply because they like me maybe love me somewhere in the future.

When we sat down in the kitchen because Kota was eating, I looked around and noticed that everyone was just happy, and in love, well the people who were together. But to see that kind of emotion in such a small place, made me happy. The places I have been in the past, even married couples weren't as happy as these people were, like I've said before I have seen things I probably shouldn't, but what's the point in looking to the past when my future was right in front of me? And to be honoured and chosen to be apart of this big family, was like nothing I have ever felt.

When it was time to leave, I said my goodbyes to Kota and hugged Emily; told everyone it was really nice to meet them all. They all smiled and waved, I was finally being acknowledged not just some toy in the corner that a child grew out of. But I never saw that Paul dude again after he trudged off earlier, maybe everyone wasn't as friendly.

It was getting dark and would at least take another hour to get back home, I was tired so I did what anyone else would do, and I slept on the way home, the hum of the engine calming me down and settling me into a happy, peaceful slumber.

I was woken by being lifted up out of the back of the car and carried to the house. I opened my eyes to find Jared carrying me, well it wasn't going to be Kim.

"Oh... Um, you can put me down now, please." I smiled. He just nodded and placed me on the floor back on my feet. Cassie was inside the doorway.

"You have a good time Reilly?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, actually it was really good! I had a fun time." I said turning to the couple and hugged them both.

Kim smiled "It was a joy having you with us Reilly. I know it's late but Cassie me and Jared would like to speak to you please, I mean if that's okay with you." She enquired.

"No, now is fine, the older children haven't gone to bed yet, Reilly you can go and watch some TV with the others, if you wish or up to your room?" Cassie asked me.

"Oh, I'll just go up to my room." I told her. I smiled at them both, and they gave me a weak smile back. I didn't know what they were going to speak to Cassie about, it could be that they don't want to see me anymore, or they want to sign documents. I walked up to my bedroom that I shared with Raine, and got into my Pyjama's and slid into bed. I ignored when Raine came in although I saw her look over to my bed.

I want to have friends here, I do. But one minute they like me the next they don't. It's giving me whiplash. But soon enough, if they accept me, I won't be living under this roof. I feel kind of bad, all the children that have been here for maybe 2 to 3 years and the first week I'm here, I go out with potential foster parents and really like them.

But at the same time, am I ready to be picked up again; move and it not work out like I expect? Well we'll know soon enough.

**

* * *

****Thank you for being patient with this chapter. I again think it could have been a little better, more information. But I posted this because I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. **

**So please tell me what you think, and review. It'll make my day!**

**WeirdButMature x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my life! I have made you guys wait too long for this chapter. But I haven't been getting many reviews, and they give me inspiration to write. But I'll try my best and please if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll add another two chapters up! That's a promise! I have two weeks off school, gives me something to do :) **

**Without a further a do, here you go!**

**Dislcaimer:**** Don't own anything remotely close to the Twilight Saga although I wish I did. I only own my own characters –sad face- **

* * *

The Light that Shines Twice as Bright.

Chapter 4

* * *

_Reilly's Point of View (11 yrs old. Still)_

So I wake up this morning a little better than yesterday. I have my head held high, cause I know that there is a spark of chance I could have a real momma and daddy. And I've missed that.

I see that Raine is not in her bed as it's made up and the door is slightly open but I go on with my morning routine before trailing downstairs.

I walk into the dining room feeling happy but as soon as I turn and look at everyone, they turn to look at me. Clearly not happy with something I've done, although the younger children look like they haven't got a problem with me, they just carry on smearing jam on the each others faces. I realised that Caroline looked like a sour puss and was giving me the stink eye. But Raine was trying her best not to give me horrible looks and just looking at me with sympathy. But the person who really caught my attention was Tom, sat there quietly giving me a blank look, but as soon as I turned my gaze on him, he stormed out the room. I watched him as he strode angrily out the room and I stood there dumbfounded.

I gave one last glance around the room and walked back out in search of Tom.

I found him outside on the swing bench at the back of the garden. I walked over to him and just stood there, and then I saw water glistening on top of his hands. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Tom? Are you okay? I don't know what I did wrong..." I asked him wearily. Tom hasn't spoken a full sentence to me and I just want to try and befriend him, it's not like I have friends and I don't see him interact with the other children, so maybe we can be friends together?

He didn't answer me at first, so we just sat there in silence.

"I've been here since I was 4" He told me in a small voice. "You've been here a week" he stated. "What have you got that the rest of us don't?" He asked me wiping his face of tears and looking at me. Tom was the same age as me, so that would put him here for 7 years...

Wow...

I didn't know what to say, I know what he's trying to say to me, but it's hard to see Tom crumble. He's always been quiet and to himself all the time, never talked to anyone. Now he chooses me, and because somehow word got out that I might have a potential family. And I don't do too well with the emotion guilt, it always sits on my shoulders like a ton of bricks that I have to carry round.

"I mean I get that some of us are messed up, well I am. But the only place I have had to call home is this place and that isn't a true home, not one you share with 9 other children and kitchen staff and a social worker. I don't even remember how I got here, they tell me that I was left in a park when I was 1 and then somehow I lived in a halfway house like this till I was 4 then moved here then. But you've been here one week, _one _week and you could have a family. One you can go home to and share everything with, one where you can sit round the dinner table with, where you can make real friends, the whole package. But the rest of us are shoved a side just like that. We'll all be lucky if we get a visit from one set of parents in a month, and they usually look at Macy and Brianna, Kaydence and Clayton. Not us, nooo we're too old for them, but you they make an exception for. So tell me Reilly why are _you _so special?"

I don't know whether I was shocked at the fact that Tom just spoke the most anyone has ever heard him speak, or at the fact that he was right. So and truly right. Why _was_I so special to Kim and Jared?

"I... Tom... I... Don't know. But Tom listen to me. You are not 'messed' up. So don't make yourself believe that you are, your one of the most bravest people I know. You've never even experienced a foster home, never mind a real home. And for you to go through that, you amaze me. You may not talk a lot but you really are a good person. And there is a family out there for you. A perfect one, where you can have all those things with, trust me. I feel terrible about how this has come about. Never in my dreams would I expect to be going with someone this fast, I expected a few more years maybe not even that. But yesterday when I spent the day with them, they made me feel welcomed and happy for the first time in ages, and I want you to know that if I choose these people, you won't be forgotten at all. If anything I want you to be my friend? Cause I'm running low on those" I smiled at him through the tears that had spilled over.

He just looked at me and the side of his mouth tilted up and then I could see he had a dimple in the corner of his mouth, he gave me a small nod and wiped his nose with his jumper.

"You really think that? That there is a family for me?"He asked.

"Of course, there is" I told him.

He reached over and shocked me into a hug and whispered 'thanks' in my ear, pulled away and walked off back to the house. I just watched him go in and enjoyed the sounds of the birds in the trees and the wind rocking the chair.

* * *

"Reilly I want you to know, that this will be your last day here at Ridgely house, and that Ms. Becky will be here in an hour or two to sign some documents along with Kim and Jared. Only if you accept the offer of them to adopt you?" **(AN: I don't know how this all goes so please just, humour me..)**I couldn't contain my smile...wait, did she just say adopt?

I'm no expert, but that word has meant so much to me growing up. There was a big difference between Foster care and adopting. Foster care, temporary. Adopt, not so much. They would be my _real_family, I'd have their last name and everything.

My voice got caught in my throat. "Adopt?" I asked hesitant that I did hear correctly.

"Yes Reilly, adopt. Kim and Jared West would like to adopt you." She repeated herself again, smiling widely.

I can't believe it. Me, Reilly Waters. Adopted, by people that I like, in fact love now.

I forcefully hugged Cassie tight in my arms and sobbed into her shoulder, happy tears.

"This is a bad time is it?" I heard a deep mans voice behind me, and I whipped my head around and saw Kim and Jared stood there hesitant to come in, not knowing if I'm sad crying or happy crying. I literally launched myself into his arms and began to thank them over and over again.

I realised myself from Jared and stood back. I harshly wiped my tears and smiled so big that I thought I could possibly break my face.

Kim looked at me smiling "So I take it your not sad about this..." She asked.

"No way! I'm so happy, I can't believe you guys would want me. I mean I just.. I just can't believe it, I'm never picked by the nice ones... Never." I told them more tears spilling over, Kim just came up to me and hugged my 4''9 frame. She walked me over to the leather couch that sat in the corner and kept on rocking me back and forth until I calmed down, and just looked up at her and smiled. I felt really small like a baby, Cassie must have left the room cause she wasn't here anymore.

I looked her in the eyes and I couldn't help the word that slipped, I could never say it before. "Moma?" She looked shocked for a second and just stared at my face. But then I saw her eyes glisten with tears and she just hugged me so tight and whispered 'Yeah, I am. Baby that's me'.

I don't know what came over me. It might be silly to call these basically strangers my parents but I feel like we have connected that one day we went out. I knew, I knew that this was it for me, well I hoped anyway. But I mean, when you have a chance like this you grab it tight and never let go. And that's what I did. I have met these people all of 4 times, but they are my family. This is who I am, they are who I am, and I was so happy to finally say that this is my home, right with them.

When Ms. Becky arrived an hour later, I was so excited to see her. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around and told her that she had made the right decision to send me here. She just smiled and said 'I told you so'.

Paper work was signed and everything else technical to do with Adoption as over and done with. Except that Ms. Becky had to go and visit Kim and Jared's house to make sure where I was going was to be safe. But this would be the last time to see her for a few years, she'd be checking up on me in 3 years and then she told me I'd be 'out of her hair' but that made me sad to think about that, she's been there through everything and I now that it comes down to it, it seems too short of a time. I kissed and hugged her goodbye and then she was off in the car waiting for Jared to lead the way back.

I Kim walking towards me "we'll be here tomorrow at dinner time to take you home, but don't rush, say your goodbyes, but not fully. No doubt you'll want to come up and see them all soon." She smiled kissed me on the cheek. Jared came up to me and hugged me with a 'See ya tomorrow kiddo' then they were gone and I was stood on the steps waving to an empty driveway.

I turned back inside and walked slowly to my room sighing. Just as I was about to go into my room a door creaked open at the opposite end of the corridor and Tom stuck his head out.

"Pssst... Reilly, come here" He asked me motioning to go to his room. It was forbidden to go in boys rooms, but considering this was my last night I was okay and strode across the hall and slipped into Toms room.

"Hey Tom. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But you... you're leaving tomorrow. And I wanted to give you th.. this." He stuttered.

He held his hand open and in the palm of his hand was a little woven bracelet, multi-coloured of course and it was sectioned off into three little braids, it was pretty.

"I made this for you. You said we were friends and this is a friendship bracelet. I have one and now you have one" He told me and held out his hand and showed me the same coloured one around his wrist. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Friends Forever" I told him and pulled back.

"I've never had a friend forever. But...But you'll come back and visit, right?" He asked me with sad eyes.

"Of course I will you silly goose. I'm going to come back and you're going to come and visit me, okay?" I told him straight, because Tom although we sorted things out this morning after breakfast we talked a little more and he really is my favourite person.

He nodded a little, but we heard footsteps come up the stairs and I rushed out the room and ran all the way back to my room. I got inside and just waited or the footsteps to pass, and they did. Probably someone going to the bathroom...

I looked around and remembered. I haven't even packed what little clothes I have.

I put all my belongings inside my small travel bag, and left it by the door under the lamp in the room, I left out the necessities I would need for tonight and tomorrow morning and got everything into order and jumped into bed where the sheets took me into the black abyss.

* * *

_I couldn't stop running, he told me not to, he told me to carry on. Never stop, don't cause the consequences would last a life time. So I pushed my legs further and further, I wasn't the 11 year old self in this dream, I was a woman from what I could see. _

_I didn't know where I was running to, just running from the invisible force he told me to run from. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't._

"_Lee-lee run!" An unknown voice shouted, I don't know if he was shouting me. But I just carried on. It felt like I was floating but suddenly there was a faceless man running beside me, looking straight on. No matter how hard I tried to see who it was I couldn't, not even a glimpse. I looked forward and we stopped in a meadow in the middle of no-where. I turned to face the faceless man but he was not to be seen, I looked around and spotted something snow white in the trees it appeared before me and the Wolf stared straight into my soul, not at me, in me._

_It all seemed so beautiful the way it tilted it's head back and bayed at the full moon in the midnight sky above it, suddenly the music was cut off and the wolf was staring at me with red eyes, snarling ready to attack. I couldn't help it I screamed but nothing came out, I started to panic and my breathing got more intense. The wolf started towards me at a great speed but as it got closer the form of it got larger and larger, snarling at me I thought it was going to kill me. But it stopped in front of me, the colour was no longer white but a silver grey, the eyes were no longer red but a chocolate brown._

_It just stared I looked behind me to see if what it was staring at was behind me, but when I turned back around it had raised it giant paw and was about to slash right through my fac-_

"Reilly, wake up. It's 10 o'clock" I Jumped up and my head nearly butted with Cassie's head. "Thank god you're up, I was gonna send the twins in if you didn't." She smiled and lent back. "Thought you might wanna get breakfast and get ready before you leave, and not leave in your PJ's?" She nodded and left the room.

The dream had freaked me out a little. I had never had a dream with wolves in it before, and especially vicious, snarling, raising paw-slashing face kind of dream. But I got over it quickly and headed into the bathroom across the hall to get showered and ready. I welcomed the cleanliness and got changed after the shower.

Once I had finished I took my travel bag down stairs and left it by the door.

I walked into the dining room and the chatter in there was quiet, but it was chatter nonetheless. I saw a seat next to Tom and sat down next to him. No-one really knew that he had began to talk to me about everything or even that were friends, I liked it that way. It was like a secret friendship, and I thought it was cool and so did he. I kept my bracelet on from last night, I thought it was pretty I noticed he tucked his under his sleeve to conceal it and to avoid any questions on why we have the same bracelet.

I ate my breakfast in the quiet and listened in on the conversations around me, I noticed Caroline and Raine having a conversation that was about some music that Carol seemed to like, but Raine didn't seem to keen on the convo. But I watched her actions, basically she was Caroline's follower I guess you could say.

Cassie walked into the room and cleared her throat "Okay guys. You all know that Reilly has only been with a short-short time, but has now found a new family to stay with. And we all wish you a happy leaving and hope that it goes well for you." She smiled and gave three cheers which just made me blush. I even saw Tom raise his hand on the 'hooray' bit. I smiled at that.

"Thank you guys, I love all of you. Thank you for making me feel welcome for the time I've been here." I told them looking around the room. I was met with blank stares, a half smile off of Raine and giggles of the toddlers.

The clock read 11:30 when I looked at it sitting on the wall. I was getting nervous, and I wanted to be happy about it, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for Tom. I love him to bits, in the short 'time' we've known each other. But he'll be like a quickie best friend. That's what he is, a quickie best friend. And I have Cassie's number so if I want to speak with him I can. I told him this when I was sat in the living room just staring and him sat next to me, while the others just did their own thing.

"I'm gonna miss you, y'know?" Tom told me picking at the hem of his jumper. "We didn't talk much in the beginning but now that we have, you'll be my best friend won't you Reilly?" He asked me looking me in the eyes.

I just nodded unable to speak, and hugged him. He went stiff and didn't know how to respond but he wrapped his arms around me anyway.

"Tom? You're not 'messed' up. You're you. Don't let anyone ever tell you different, I don't want you changing on me." I smiled and then I heard the door bell, well I guess now is a better time than never, right?

I jumped off the sofa and walked to the door and opened it up smiling at the couple on the door step, looking like they won the lottery.

"Hey Reilly you ready to go?" Kim asked, while I kicked my bag onto the steps outside, where Jared took it and placed it in the trunk.

"Yeah... I'll just go say goodbye to Cassie" I told them. They nodded and went to wait in the car.

I ran up to her office but she wasn't there. I walked into the dining room to find her there reading the newspaper. I strolled up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks you Cassie. I'll come and visit promise." I told her, she hugged me back and got up to take me to the door and wave goodbye. No one else came, I sort of suspected maybe Raine will say goodbye but she didn't.

I walked outside and got into the large SUV and shut the door. I looked at the house and waved back at Cassie, when Jared started to drive off, I notice someone in the living room window and saw that Raine was looking out waving. I waved goodbye quickly then turned around in my seat, not wanting to cry in that moment.

I leant my head against the cold glass of the car door and just let my thoughts wonder. This is it, my family now. No going back, but I wouldn't want to anyway. I smiled to myself and realised this was going to be a good thing. **(So tempted to end it there, but I wont.)**

"Hey Reilly? I know it's a little fast, but would you like to come to a welcome bonfire tonight down on the beach?" Jared asked me looking through the rear view mirror.

I turned and looked at him "Sure, that'd be nice." I smiled.

"Plus Kota has been asking after you. We told him about the whole adoption although he doesn't quite get what it means." Kim chuckled. I laughed along with it and agreed again.

I could tell we were getting closer to La Push, I should really start calling it home. Well I could tell we were starting to get close to _home_ as the colours got more dense and the greens stood out more. This place was pretty and I couldn't get enough of it.

When I saw the welcome to La Push sign just outside of Forks I got a little nervous. This was my home now, I had to accept it. The place felt so magical and beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of the scenery we passed. Suddenly we turned off on to a dirt road which was a little bumpy, but had been smoothed out by the amount of times these cars have been across the road. We came out onto a beautiful small, secluded street with only around four houses littering the place. All made out of fine wood, which looked like it had been taken straight from the forest. The last house was where we ended up parking in front of.

"Welcome home, Reilly." Kim said and smiled at me through the mirror. I smiled back and jumped out the car, didn't stumble this time. I took in my surroundings and was amazed at how much I loved it. It was a small two storey house made completely of wood, and I just wanted to see inside.

Jared had obviously already gone inside, as the door was open and my bag was gone, but Kim stood there waiting for me to come with her. I stumbled my way to the door and walked into what I assumed was the kitchen it was all beautifully decorated wood carvings everywhere, they were so finely detailed. I just stared.

"You wanna see your room? We only finished it yesterday, so it might smell a little fresh." Kim told me and led me up the stairs.

We walked past two closed doors which I assumed was the bathroom and their room. My bedroom was at the far end of the house and was pretty much secluded from everything, you had to go up a couple of stairs and you reached my room, which already had my name on the door, with the same wood carving from downstairs on it, with flowers decorating it. Someone had taken their own time to do this for me and I was grateful.

I walked in my room and smiled, it was so pretty. They made my room a light blue with silver and a single bed in the corner with grey pillows and blue throw scattered on the bed.

"I remember you said something about blue being your favourite colour next to silver, so I thought we would do this for you? You like it?" She asked smiling.

" I love it! Thanks sooo much. I really do appreciate everything that you're doing for me." I told her.

She looked at me "Reilly you're a West now, you're family. So I'll treat you like my daughter. I'm glad you like it though" She told me, I just hugged her tight and then released her when she told me I was holding on too tight.

She left me by myself to just get my stuff together and get changed. I wanna love it here, and I do. But I still can't help but feel guilty about leaving Tom...

* * *

**Okay hoped that made up for the long wait :/  
**

**But guys I've had a major break through with this story! I know what I wanna do, and trust me you're gonna wanna keep on reading it.**

Reilly's age is gonna go up on the next chapter probably nearer to the end, cause I need to do the Bonfire yet. But like I said if you review I'll give you two new chapters by the middle of next week, I'll go for long chapters as well, if you guys want?

**Sooo pleaseeeeee review, cause these ideas are just running through my brain at top speed right now. I'll have pictures up of the house and the bracelet and her room if you guys are interested...  
**

**So I'll ask nicely again. REVIEW! :)**

**WeirdButMature x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I just want to say, thank you so much. I was actually taken back by the reviews I got. I love you guys, so I decided that because I got more than five reviews that I'd give you another chapter early. But I also wanted to get it down.

Info: This chapter is going to have two time lapses. One were she isn't older and another when she is. I just want to get it out the way, and back on track. So if you get confused by it, please inbox me.

**P.S:** If you haven't seen the trailer for 'Abduction' with Taylor Lautner in, you HAVE to. Seriously, I got goose bumps. I'm definitely going to watch that in cinemas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No ownage of any of Stephanie Meyers characters.**

* * *

**The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright**

**Chapter 5**

Reilly's Point of view (11 yrs old)

The few hours that I've been here, it's been nice. I found out the other houses belonged to Sam and Emily, Seth and Lizzie and the one at the far end didn't have any inhabitants. I also sat down and had lunch with Kim and Jared, we spoke about what I like to do, in which I answered that I liked to draw and I told them how I wanted to be a veterinarian because I loved animals and couldn't stand to see them be in pain. They smiled at my job choice, but I figured it was my calling or a vocation you could say.

They also told me how I'll be attending the school on the rez in which Junior attends also with Kota attending the pre-school. The whole school being in one, as there aren't that many students who go to the school on the rez. I thought that it was okay that I'd have Junior, I've only spoke to him once, but he seems like a cool person.

Kim had told me to go and get ready as the bonfire was soon and that we would be leaving to go and help them set up down the beach which was apparently a short walk down the path in the back garden, how convenient.

I walked up to _my_room and got changed into a pair of orange jeans and a top which said 'Happy' on it, it fitted my mood. I shoved on my tennis shoes, and brushed my hair so it was presentable, put my lip balm on and left the room to meet them downstairs. I still kept my bracelet on, which I loved as a reminder.

They were waiting by the front door ready to go when I jumped the last step. It was a breezy night, but not cold, yet. So I didn't put a jacket on, it seemed like I didn't need one. I grabbed a plate of food out of Kim's hand and followed them out the door and down the pathway leading to the beach.

It was dark but I could make out the orange flicker of the fire through the trees and I could hear the ocean, the tide coming in and out each time, making that comforting noise that people grow to love. I could only make out some tall people and a few children running around, laughing, and having a good time. It made me smile for probably the hundredth time today.

When we got closer I placed the plate of food on a fold-away table that had been put out with other foods on. Just as I was about to turn back around, I was ambushed from the side and literally bought down to the floor because of the surprise attack. I landed with a very un lady like 'umph' and looked at who it had been, but of course it was the little boy I have began to love. Kota, and it was becoming a habit of his to run into me.

"I can't believe it! You're staying for life, no goesies backsies, you stay right here with me! My bestest friend ever!" He told me holding me tight around the torso. I laughed at the little boy as he just rambled on about everything, with me still lying in the sand, probably not noticing we were on the floor.

"Hey Kota, I know, but can we you know maybe get off of the floor, your squishing me" I asked him nicely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" He told me getting off me and giving me his hand, although it wouldn't help me. I took it anyway and jumped up and rubbed the sand off me and back on the floor where it belongs. I looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry.

I hugged him "Kota its okay you just surprised me, and I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully" I said the last bit under my breath. I pulled him out of my grasp and just listened to him talk, about what? I don't know but I looked like I was listening.

I walked over to where Kim and Jared were stood with Sam and Emily and Jacob and what I'm assuming is his wife tucked under his arm. Kota still attached to my arm when Emily noticed.

"Hey Reilly, you know if he's bothering you just tell us, he can be a bit of a hand full sometimes, can't ya bud?" She said to me and to Kota ruffling his hair. In which he tried to sort out himself when she stopped.

"Oh no, he's okay. Knocked me down, he missed me that much" I joked. She just looked at me shocked for a second and then laughed a little but gave Kota a stare, which he shrunk back from.

"Well you haven't met Leah and she should be here soon. And Welcome Reilly, were glad to have you here with us." She smiled and hugged me.

I noticed Junior and Achai off in the corner roasting marshmallows on the fire, joking to each other and just laughing. Kota grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the boys.

"Sammy look who's here to stay! It's Reilly you remember her don't you?" Kota asked his brother as he plonked himself on the sand at his feet as I just sat on the log.

"Yeah Kota I do, you haven't stopped talking about your 'best friend', how could I forget? And don't call me 'Sammy' it's Junior Kota, you know that" He said to his brother and then turned to me "Hey Reilly, welcome and you okay?" He asked me

"Uhh.. Yeah I'm really good" I told him. He just nodded.

His friends hand stuck out in front of me "Achai, it's a pleasure to meet you" he winked. Who did this guy think he was?

"Reilly, and I've already met you. The other day?" I told him confused.

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." He trailed off and turned around and started to talk to Junior again. I just looked back out to the fire and noticed that Kota was looking a little on the sleepy side leaning into his brothers legs and his eyes were drooping. He looked so funny, his eyes half way open, then they would shoot up and then close half way again.

Everyone had started to arrive and it was beginning to get a little crowded. I noticed a tall beautiful woman with a baby attached to her hip and a man's arm slung around her shoulder.

"Reilly come and meet Leah!" Kim shouted over to me. I got up from where I was perched on the log and walked over to where they were all stood watching me.

I looked up at the unknown woman who I assumed was named 'Leah' and smiled.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you. This is my husband Joe and this little monster is Winona" She looked at her daughter and smiled when she told me this.

"She's beautiful" And she was the little girl had a head full of black hair which had a tiny bow in and was dressed in a cute little outfit what stood out though was the little girls blue eyes, which were different than the others but I assumed he got that from her father as he didn't look native and had dark blue eyes.

I didn't know what to say but was saved when someone cleared there throat to get everyone's attention, I whipped my head around to see that it was a man in a wheel chair that looked an awful lot like Jacob, so I just assumed maybe it was his father.

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to say welcome to a new member of the tribe, although she isn't native by blood she's joined into the family by different circumstances, so I would like to say Welcome Reilly West" He nodded his head and everyone voiced out a 'welcome' to me and I felt honored. But I a little nervous, all eyes on me? Great.

I just coughed and that was that. No more introductions, please.

I looked to the left where the sand reached the forest and noticed three men walk out shirtless nonetheless, me being the pre-teenager I am, blushed. As they got closer I noticed it was in fact that Paul guy, who didn't seem too happy with me the other day and the dude with the weird name Embry and Brody? No, wait.. Brady? Yeah, I'm sure that was it. They walked up to greet a few people. I just shrugged and walked away and sat down on log that was unoccupied.

I grabbed the bag of marshmallows that had been abandoned by my feet and reached my hand in for a few, stuck them on a stick and reached forward and started to roast them in the fire. I watched as it turned from a white colour to a golden brown then I must of got carried away cause next thing I know is it's burning and shrivelled up, un edible.

"Normally you wait until they're a golden brown colour, not black and crispy to eat it.." I heard a voice beside me, I turned my head and noticed the guy: Paul had sat down next to me and was watching my disaster of marshmallow roasting.

"Oh...uhh.. I just copied what Junior was doing earlier. I've never done it before" I told him looking back at the fire and saw that the marshmallow had disintegrated, I pulled the stick out and dropped it on the sand where it put out the little fire.

He just kept quiet but then reached out for my stick held it in his hands and popped another marshmallow on the end "Here, I'll do one for you. Just watch" He told me and put it back in the fire. I watched how he did it, it was simple stick it in and after about a minute take it out. He held the stick out to me with the golden candy on the end.

"Take it, see what it tastes like when it's edible" He laughed. I just did a nervous laugh and took it off the end and popped it in my mouth. It tasted good, I'll give him that, he just stared at me when I was chewing. "You like it?" He asked hopefully.

I swallowed "Yeah, it was really good, you make good marshmallows" He looked elated when I told him that; all happy and what not.

We sat there in silence before he spoke again "So what's your name then?" He asked.

"Reilly, you're Paul right? The angry guy from the other day?" I asked him, but when I said that last bit he got all tense and his jaw tightened then loosened and looked back at me.

"Umm... Yeah, sorry about that. I just wasn't having a good day" He told me looking back into the fire.

We didn't speak after that as it started to get cold and late so Kim and Jared decided it would be better if we just went home. I said goodbye to everyone and walked with my hand in Kim's back to the house.

* * *

I was woken in the middle of the night with the wolves howling at the mysterious full moon. It was all kind of beautiful the way they all joined in with each other and sang their strange melody into the midnight sky above them. So I just stared at the ceiling and listened, it didn't freak me out that here were wolves, I loved animals after all and didn't take for granted the fact that there was such beautiful wildlife around me. I fell asleep a little later after that and was taken into a dream land where it was just blank, no dream. Which I felt a little relived about I didn't want to be having the dream I had the night before.

* * *

**4 weeks later. **

I haven't been to visit Ridgely since I left, I didn't feel the need to. The only reason for me going back to visit would be to see Tom, but I could just phone him. And I did, only once, the day after I moved in I told him about the bonfire and how I hadn't really made friends with anyone and that everyone was nice to me and welcoming. He sounded sad, and told me that he missed me and had no-one to talk to now I was gone.

I don't know why I didn't call again, but I didn't for some reason, that's why I asked Kim if I could borrow her phone and call up and talk to Tom. She allowed me to use it so I went back to my room reached for the number I left on the side of my dresser and dialled the number.

It rang a few time until I heard Cassie's voice on the other end.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Cassie, it's me Reilly." I told her into the phone.

"Oh hey Reilly what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked me.

"Well, I'd like to talk to uhh... Tom please, I mean if that's okay with you?"

There was no answer on the other end then she spoke "Oh Reilly Tom was fostered a week ago, really nice family, I would give you their number if I was allowed, but unfortunately I can't give information like that away, sorry. He might get into contact with you; you'll just have to wait and see hunnie." I was speechless, my best friend gone, and I had no way in contacting him. What if I ever saw him again?

"Oh... well okay then. I guess I could wait a while" I told her in a sad voice. She said goodbye to me and hung up the phone, I looked down at the bracelet around my wrist and just cried.

The thought of Tom getting a family made me really happy, because it's what he wanted and needed. But the fact that I can't even phone him to tell him what's happening in my life, and for him to tell me how he feels about everything is horrible. I don't know when I'll speak to him next, it could be next week could be in a few years time, I just don't know.

I wiped my tears and tried to think that this was a good thing because then he could concentrate on his new family. I picked up the phone and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen where Kim was and handed her the phone back.

"What's the matter baby? You look upset." She stated

"Oh, nothing. Just a friend that's all" I told her and she came over and hugged me tight and told me everything is okay, even though she didn't know what it was about. She made me feel better anyway.

"So while Jared is at work how about we go over to and visit Emily. I know Paul is going to be there later." She told me, knowing that it would make me happier.

You see after the Bonfire Paul came to see me more for some reason, and he had now become sort of like a Big brother/friend for me and I loved it. He was always so nice to me and took me out for ice-cream, we went to the beach with Kota a few days ago. It's super fun to have someone that will do stuff like that with me.

I smiled and nodded my head, I got my shoes on and we walked two doors down to where Emily's house was, and we could smell that she was inside; reason being her cooking smells amazing and you could smell it from the very end of the street. We walked inside where I could hear Kota crying in the corner and Emily silently stirring something in a big pot on the stove.

There was a rule for our big family. If your coming to Emily's house, don't knock, just walk in. And I think I grasped on to that rule when the first few times I knocked she basically drilled it in me I don't have to.

"Not a bad time is it?" Kim asked her, walking further into the house Kota seemingly calmed down sat in the corner.

"No, you're fine. It's just that little monster over there broke something and then persisted to trail mud through the house, so he's on time out for now. He's got 3 minutes left" Saying the last bit over Kim's shoulder and aiming it at the weeping boy in the corner.

I looked at him in the corner sulking and saw that his feet were still muddy, I think that he picked up on the fact that a few of the boys that come into the house don't wear shoes, well it could be that or that Kota just wanted just not to wear shoes...

I heard him sniffle "Moma? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to." I saw Emily's eyes soften at her sons attempt at puppy eyes and she fell for it telling him he can come off, but to stay there while she cleans his feet so he can walk around.

Once she had managed to clean his feet Kota came up to me and hugged me around the waist. He kind of got over the whole barging into me since the bonfire. I think his mother had something to do with it.

"So Reilly, how's school? You started last week didn't you?" Emily asked me while pouring a cup of black coffee for Kim.

"Yeah I did. It was okay, as good as school can get really. I mean I haven't been to school since I was 7 so it was weird. But I made a friend and Junior is in some of my classes, he helps me around when I get lost" I told her.

The first day of school I was sat in Math when a girl walked in, she was really pretty; with long black wavy hair and the usual russet skin and freckles on her face and the almond shaped eyes which were deep brown in colour. She sat down beside me and introduced herself as Jodie Beathan and we became fast friends. We were both really bubbly and liked the same things, for example when I said I liked a certain colour she said the same and our birthdays were close being only four days apart; mine on the 16th December and hers being the 20th December.

She wasn't my best friend but we were good friends and I sat with her at lunch as she didn't have many friends before me, she told me her friends had not spoken to her for weeks and she didn't know why. Another thing we had in common, where-as mine was with Raine and Caroline.

Emily bought me out of my memories "Oh well, that's good then. I hope he isn't being mean, I raised him right" She chuckled at the last bit along with Kim. I just shrugged and walked away with Kota leading me somewhere, probably to play with some toys.

We had been here for a few hours, just playing well I was anyway, when Emily offered for us to stay and have dinner. Kim accepted and went home to wait for Jared to tell him that we were eating here tonight; I waited and stayed with Kota.

I was sat at the table colouring when Paul walked in, Collin trailing behind him.

He walked up to me and scooped me into a hug "Hey Lee-lee, what are you doing here?" He asked, using a nickname, he decided to give to me. He put me down and ruffled my hair and grabbed a cooling muffin sat on the side along with Collin, who just plonked themselves down in a chair which creaked under the weight.

"We came earlier, We're eating here tonight though " I told him and looked down at what I was colouring and carried on.

"Oh okay..." He trailed off when Emily interrupted it.

"Yes, Paul you can stay for dinner" So that's what he wanted, I laughed and never looked up.

"It's Saturday so I'm cooking a chilli for you guys" Emily told them, knowing t would make them hungry, even my tummy gave a feral growl at the sound of Emily's amazing chilli.

Kota looked up "mmmmmmmmmmm... Moma that sounds really good, when's it ready?" He asked

"It should be ready soon" Just as she said that Kim, Jared and Sam walked through the front door. Sam and Jared work at a construction company together so they get there and back with each other.

"Kota will you go up and tell your brother to get off those video games and wash his hands ready for dinner, you to mister, now go" Emily told him.

Kota got up from his chair and all but ran up the stairs to tell his brother. I washed my hands in the downstairs bathroom which had a sink and a toilet inside. We all sat down at the large table which was situated in the far end of the kitchen and could hold up to 12 people, and we shared the food out.

I've been living here for just over 4 weeks and I love it, the whole family feel. It feels like I have people that actually love me and appreciate me for who I am and not what I am, or where I came from. It seems like I should have been with this family all this time. I just wished sometimes that I was...

* * *

**3 years later**

**15****th**** December**

I never really thought I was any different from everyone else. I can remember arriving here and thinking it was the best thing since sliced bread but it wasn't. The last three years haven't been as amazing as I thought them out to be, but I stuck with it, because deep down I loved my family, there wasn't that many distractions around here accept the ocean, which I've taken a liking to since I was 12 when I spent the whole summer on the beach behind my house.

Jodie who was my friend, and is now my best friend, had recently taken up to smoking saying it's something 'new' and she wanted to be cool and fit in, when she went to high school. Which was September just gone, we were currently freshman, and you could say some people looked up to us.

So my 15th birthday is tomorrow and I've heard my mom trying to plan a 'surprise' party. But it's not really a surprise when you over hear her talking about it all on the phone to Emily. Also Christmas is on the horizon and last year we had it at Seth and Lizzie's house, this year Emily had volunteered to host the festivities at her house, as it's a little bigger and can hold more people.

Also something else that everyone has been crooning over is the fact that were getting new neighbours, the far house right at the end, that no one has been in since I have been here is now going to be occupied by some strangers, which is weird as we all know each other on this side of the fence. And having some strangers coming into our 'circle' is kind of different and has caused the whole of La Push to have an up roar of people being interested in who they were.

I looked out my bedroom window and saw in the morning mist that there was snow covering the ground and that there was also a moving truck parked outside the neighbours house, huh... must be moving in day. I stepped out of my room and onto the cold hardwood floor and scrambled across the hall into the bathroom and got a shower and all the other morning stuff. The school was out for Christmas holidays and I was glad, although I have heaps of homework to catch up on, which is a downer.

When I was finished in the bathroom I walked back into my room and got changed into some dark skinny jeans and a plain white top with a cardigan draped over my shoulders. I tamed my hair and made it presentable and did my little make-up routine and worshipped the gods who gave the world mascara, I don't racoon it on, just enough to accentuate my eyes. I noticed I took my bracelet off and I tied it back onto my wrist. Put some cool fluffy socks on, and walked out my room and down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find dad sat down at the dining room table reading the paper.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" I asked him, he just looked up at me and smiled

"She's gone over to Emily's to help do something, or something. That's all she told me.." He told me with a wave of his hand. I just walked over to him and gave him a hug. I started to call Kim and Jared 'mom' and 'dad' after about a year or so, it just slipped out when I was doing something and I liked the sound of it, although mom cried when I did and reminded me how much she loved me.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 in the morning, and shrugged and pulled my Uggs and coat on and told him I was going over to see if they needed help. I shut the door and it rattled the over hang on the porch and some snow slid off onto the floor. I noticed the mover men coming in and out of the van and unloading everything.

The snow crunched under my feet and I made the walk two houses down into Emily's house and walked inside to see that Kota was sat at the table eating breakfast. And Emily and Kim busy making blueberry muffins it smelled like.

Kota looked up at me and with a mouth full of cereal smiled "Sup?" He said spitting some of the milk everywhere. I laughed at him, his cheeks looking like a chipmunks. "You okay?"

I smiled "Yeah, I'm good. Where's Junior?" I asked him, he frowned. See there's this thing between me and junior, I don't know what it is. I know he's younger than me by like a month but I don't know, we've getting along really good lately and I don't really look at him like he's a brother or what not. I mean he's not ugly I know that, but he's just matured really fast, like he's started to grow and his arms were getting bigger, it's just like what happened to Achai in the summer, and we haven't heard from him since. But Kim says that Jake and Nessie moved them up to Alaska for a few months, for a long vacation or something like that.

So little Kota, well not so little anymore, didn't like the fact that I favoured his brother over him.

"He's sleeping, like normal." He told me and carried on eating. I shrugged and made my way over to ask what they were doing.

"Hey mom, what you got cooking up there?" I asked her

"Oh hey baby, were just cooking some muffins as a welcome present for the new neighbours." She answered me.

"You need any help with that?" They looked like they were over flowing with baskets and blueberry muffins.

Emily turned to me "You can go and give this to them when I've finished putting the last ones in?" She asked me

"Yeah sure, be nice to see who they are anyway" I told her.

I went to sit down at the dining room table and waited for them to finish setting up the basket they were putting together. I watched Kota finish his breakfast and got up and walk away, annoyed probably. I don't get why he's being like this, He's like 10 and I have older friends, he used to be really attached to me, but kind of stopped being clingy about 2 years ago, I miss him, of course I do. But I also needed my space, and he didn't want to be around me when I had a thing for his brother. Of course Junior knew about this little thing I had for him, he just went along with it. It's not like he looked 14 if anything he looked 17 and that's what kind of attracted me to him, well physically. He's sweet as well and really nice to everyone around him.

The only thing stopping me is probably Paul, yup, the guy had stopped being my 'big brother' a while ago, now just a good friend and someone who gets all angry when I choose Junior over him when were at a bonfire or something. It's like him and Kota has formed a group the 'don't let Reilly anywhere near Junior Uley club'. I just let them be and did what I wanted to do.

Mom came over to me and told me the basket was finished and that I can go over and give it to the neighbours. I grabbed it tight in my hands and walked out of the house onto the porch. The mover's truck was gone from the driveway and the door to the house was closed so I slowly trudged my way over to the house and walked up the steps, knocked on the door and waited.

I was stood there for all of 30 seconds when the door opened and I couldn't believe who was stood there, I nearly dropped the basket in my hands.

I let out a gasp

"Tom?"

"Reilly?"

* * *

**Okay hope you guys like this chapter, I have some photos of the older Reilly on my profile if you wanna check it out! **

**Please review, I'll give you the next chapter by Tuesday if I get some more!  
Thank you.**

**WierdButMature x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Okay so I thought I'd write another one for you guys it might be that it's really summer and I'm currently sat outside and that i'm just in happy mood, so while I'm getting my tan on, I figured I could be doing something productive Like give you guys a chapter as I left it on a bit of cliff hanger last time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (saying this just gets annoying)...**

* * *

**The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright**

**Chapter 6**

Reilly's Point of View(15 years old,alomost)

I don't know what I expected myself to feel when I saw him again, but anger was definitely the one that was most prominent at this moment. It could be that the 11 year old inside me was getting a little angry about him never being in touch again, I thought he just forgot about this friendship we had, and just left me be, to do whatever. I wanted to look at him and feel happy but I couldn't when after all these years, he probably had the chance to talk to me down the phone but doesn't acknowledge the fact that he could just pick a phone up and do just that. So yeah, I was more angry than happy to see my ex-best friend at this point; or my quickie ex-best friend if you want to get pacific with the whole term.

What shocked me though was that he had the nerve to look mad at me for some reason when it was his fault that we never spoke; I couldn't get the number, Cassie told _me _to wait for a response back from _him_. I wasn't allowed any kind of information off her towards anything to do with Tom's fostering, which frustrated me at the time. But after a day to the beach with Paul I forgot all about it and released my anger out on a hard earned game of tag football, one that he let me win of course, the sheer size of him would have probably intimidated me enough to just hand him the tags and the ball, that is if we were playing for real that day, but we weren't so I got my frustrations out on the running away.

I built up the courage to say something, but before I could he shut the door in my face.

What the hell!

I gave a few hard raps on the door and waited. But he wasn't budging and didn't open up. So I dropped the muffin basket by the door and walked down the steps. Not caring that half of the muffins spilled out onto the porch floor.

Shouting as I went back to Emily's "WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBOUR HOOD JACKASS!" I huffed and stomped back into her house and scraped a dining room chair back and landed in it a little too hard.

I saw that Junior was sitting there occupying his brother's seat with no shirt on, well I can look can't I?

"What was all that about? Not a good first impression to the neighbors Lee" He told me raising his eyebrow, I just looked at him daring him to say something else with my eyes, he just shrugged and carried on eating whatever he was shoving down his throat.

I cleared my throat "Where's my mom and your mom?" I asked him, he looked up and looked at me through his lashes.

"I d'no, they went upstairs or something…" I only accepted that theory when I heard something crash and my mom cuss, I just nodded my head slightly.

Junior got up from his seat and put his dish into the sink and left it there and leaned against the counter chugging down the rest of the orange juice left in the carton. I watched him as he finished it all and then proceeded to wipe his face on his fore-arm to get rid of the orange moustache it had created around the mouth that I had dreamt about several times, teenage hormones you have got to love them at some point.

"So what's up with your face sour puss? The neighbor feel you up when you handed him the muffins or what?" He asked me still leaning against the counter, okay so the attractiveness towards Junior was a definite and his whole demeanor. Emily had raised her boys the right way.

I just sighed and ran my hand down my face, "Our new _neighbor_is a douche. Long story short, I new him when I didn't know you guys." I just looked at him and saw sympathy which quickly changed into confusion, "When I was at Ridgely Tom was there, we didn't talk for the week I was there, but when it came the day before we became good friends, we were 'Friends Forever'" I showed him my bracelet on my arm "He gave me this for a reminder not to forget about him, but he contradicted himself there when he got a fostered a few weeks after and we haven't spoke since then. I mean it wasn't even my fault! I tried to get his number, I did! But Cassie said I wasn't allowed it and I…I just missed him, he was my only good friend for the last two days I was there, and he never called me back…" I ranted to Junior who just stood there taking it all in. I felt tears making their way down my cheeks, and he must have noticed because next thing he wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

I was pathetic, crying because he didn't call me back, what am I 8? My tears died down and Junior just stood there still hugging me tight to his chest with my arms splayed across his bare back. He had buried his face into my hair and was whispering into my ear telling me it was okay.

I pulled back and wiped the tears "It's not though Sammy, I mean I'm crying over something that happened 3 years ago I shouldn't be. I'm not 11 anymore, I am 15 years old tomorrow, and I should start acting like it."

"Hey Lee, look at me" He lifted my chin "You can cry about it, whether it was 7 years ago or just yesterday; you can't keep it bottled in, you gotta let it out. And jut so you know I'm always here for a shoulder to cry on, okay?" He told me

I just nodded then laughed a little "Thanks, I appreciate it"

"Besides, I knew you were trying to feel me up anyway, I know you want me Lee. You want me baddd…" He winked.

I just swatted his chest and he walked away up the stairs chuckling to him self all the way. Mom walked down the stairs just as Junior reached the top with Emily following behind her.

"What were you doing up there Mom, I heard you cussing out up there" She looked at me and didn't answer my question.

"You okay baby? Why you been crying?" She asked me

I just shrugged.

"So how were the new neighbors then? Are they nice people? I was thinking of having them over for dinner the day after Christmas, just for them to meet everybody so they don't feel left out" I couldn't help the tears that spilled over at that point, I ran out the house and stumbled down the porch passing the black sleek car that just pulled up out side _his_ house. With Mom shouting from the kitchen in Emily's house, I chose to ignore her and carried on running to the end of the street where our house was situated.

I burst through the door ignoring dad's face and literally sprinted to my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Mom bringing it up again just made me think about all these questions: Why did he slam the door in my face? Why did he never get in touch? I know it's petty but after I fell out with the others that lived in the house I thought Tom was some kind of savior in a way even though it was basically just a day. But we had some sort of connection in the friend area, and I never wanted that to fade, I knew we wouldn't keep in frequent touch with each other but I thought at least a few times a month; contact was completely cut off about two and a half years ago, and it shattered me. But I got over it in my own way, but today with Tom now living a few meters away from where I live. It was going to be difficult to ignore each other.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Reilly, are you okay?" My father's voice rang through the door. I didn't answer him; I just shuffled my way over to my bed and crawled in the middle, threw my comforter over me and just lay there not wanting contact with anyone. Being left alone was good, cause then I could think through what was gonna go down in the next few days.

But I knew one thing; I was going to avoid Tom at all costs. With that thought in mind I slipped off back to sleep on that dreary afternoon.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to someone's heated hand stroking the side of my face. My eyes shot open but before I could scream I noticed it was Paul sat on the edge of my bed looking at me, he stopped stroking my face and clasped his hands together on his lap. I noticed the man was wearing a shirt for a change, not like it'd make a difference it looked like a second skin on him anyway. The white colour of the t-shirt made his rustic skin stand out; I looked down and blushed once I realized he was still looking at me basically checking him out. I heard his deep throaty chuckle vibrate through the bed.

"Are you getting up sleepy head?" He asked looking at the floor. I sat up in bed and re arranged my hair so it looked… presentable, and yawned. This was the side of Paul only I really got to see, the loving and he caring half. All the other times his emotions were al over the place.

"I would, but I don't know if I can be bothered" my voice sounding a little sleepy, I looked at the clock and noticed the time was 6:30pm, I slept through the whole day.

What I didn't prepare for was the brute that attacked me from the side and the fingers that attached themselves under my ribs. I squirmed about. "Paul! MERCY! MERCY!" He'd pinned me down and I at this point had tears running down my face from laughing so much "Stop stop!" I shouted in his face.

He released me and sat back looking proud of himself, "So are you gonna get up? I'm taking you to the diner for something to eat." He smiled "Don't worry I already told your mom and dad, they're fine with it; they'll make dinner for two instead of three."

I smiled at him and went to hug him but he flinched, and I couldn't help the laughter that seeped through my lips at that point. I doubled over and rolled off of the bed and whacked my head off my side table doing so landing on the floor in a pile. I reached my hand around to my head and touched the tender spot and a jolt of pain went through my body. I just groaned, two arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me off the floor and in front of him.

The look on his face was frantic "Are you okay? What hurts? How can I make it better?" All the questions had me to begin to laugh but couldn't when the dull pain in my head, now realize I had a headache. Yeah, nice one.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little saw, and you can't make it better. Well unless you go get me some Tylenol to get rid of this headache I got concocting in my head." I did a wonky grin. He nodded and got up and went down stairs.

If I was going to the diner I needed to get changed into something else, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled a red polo shirt on and left the jeans I had on. I walked out of my room, quickly glancing in the mirror and softening my hair down with a brush making it look better than it did, and descended the stairs taking my time. When I reached the kitchen I noticed just mom in the kitchen making dinner and dad sat in his lazy boy watching some sort of college football game.

I strolled into the kitchen "Hey mom, Where'd Paul go?" I asked her. She put the wooden spoon down she was using to stir the food and turned around to talk to me.

"He came down saying you hit your head and that you needed Tylenol and because we didn't have any got frustrated and went to the store to buy some for you." She smiled and turned back around and resumed the job she had at hand.

I just nodded, even though she couldn't see. He went to the store to buy me more medicine? Just because we didn't have any? I mean I could live with out, it meant he had to go all the way to Forks for the nearest chemist which would take at least 20 minutes, but I mean whatever floats his boat right?

I won't stop him from taking care of me. I smiled to myself, it sounded a little selfish; but hey I've had an absolute crappy day, and I just want to sit down and have something good in my stomach.

I sat and watched mom cook for a little bit, jumping in my seat slightly when dad would get a little enthusiastic about the game. I leaned my head on my arms and listened to my mothers humming and closed my eyes.

A hand shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes and looked at mom in the face giving me a smile, I smiled back.

"You shouldn't be sleeping when you've just banged your head, you could end up unconscious." She said to me with a stern look in her eye, Just as I sat up the front door banged open; I heard a 'hey Jay' to my dad and then Paul was in the kitchen thrusting the brown bag which I assumed contained the medicine in my face.

"Here, sorry I took so long, there was an accident on the road coming down here" He told me looking at me with pleading eyes, was I suppose to forgive him?

"It's okay?" I guess he didn't really hear the question in my voice and let out a puff of air and his shoulders slumped like they were tense before.

I opened the bag opened the box and took the bottle out, took what I needed. Got up from my chair, a little too quickly as my head spun; I wobbled a little but then quickly steadied myself before Paul had a heart attack.

"Mom, me and Paul are going to the diner, is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah sweetie Paul already asked me, go on have fun. Paul? Please have her back for 9'o clock please." She asked him, he just nodded and already had my jacket in his hands. I slipped it on and went to the door put my feet into my furry boots.

We got in his truck and drove to the diner that had become a weekly thing for us. We come here at least once a week and do the same thing. Sometimes if it was a nice night we'd go to first beach after, but if not we went to his house and played some board game or watched a movie.

As I started to get older, I've started to notice things about my best friend. I mean I know it's a little weird to say that some one that is … older, much older than you is your best friend, but it's not like he acts his age, whatever that is. But I know and my friend Jodie certainly notices that Paul isn't ugly, scrawny and nothing like the boys at school. To put it bluntly my best friend is hot, and he catches me admiring him; like today for example, but we're just good friends and that's all we'll ever be. I looked at him and he smiled at me through his peripheral vision and turned into the little parking lot that housed the cars of the people inside the dainty diner. I got out the truck that I thoughtlessly called monster, because it was massive.

We walked through the door and it creaked and the little ding of the bell rang through out the room. People heads popping up from their meal to see who it was. The second time I ever came ere, I found out this was Sue Clearwater's Diner given the original name of 'Clearwater's'.

Paul went over to the counter and ordered the usual we have and I took the booth that was un-occupied in the corner that we regularly sat in. I took my jacket off and placed it beside me, it had started to get dark quickly the winter time settling nicely in to its surroundings. As I was looking out the window I saw a family of rabbits underneath a tree and it was beautiful, they were all snuggled up nice and tightly and then one just sitting up, looking out for danger, nature was extraordinary; animals and humans a lot more a like than some people may actually think, in the things they do and how the go about doing it.

I looked back just as Paul sat down with the drinks. He put mine in front of me and I just thanked him, I drank most of it as I hadn't drank anything in hours, I was thankful.

I don't know what possessed me to say it but it cam out non-the-less "Paul, how old are you exactly?" It was a question that I was pondering on the way up here and I just had to ask. I looked at him as he was lightly choking on his drink, he let out a loud cough that attracted a little attention, I just put my head down. "Sorry… I… I shouldn't have asked." I apologized.

He recovered "No it's okay, you just caught me off guard that's all, why do you want to know how old I am?" He asked.

"Well, I was just thinking more for you then me. But don't you find it weird that we're best friends?" I said truthfully, he just looked at me.

I waited another 14 seconds for him to answer "uhhh.. No. Lee where's all this coming from?" He asked me trying to get my hand but I pulled it back, and a look of hurt flashed in his eyes.

"I just I don't get how you some one how is twice my age and then some, hangs around with a 15 year old, well not till tomorrow, but I don't get it? Don't your friends think it's weird, I mean my friends think it's cool, but I your friends; they've got to think it's a little weird." I said for a matter of factly. Just when he was about to answer our food came and so we ate in silence after that.

I didn't want to make things awkward between us, it's just I don't think it's possible for him to have friends that don't think it's weird, cause from the outside if I was the one seeing a middle aged man and a teenager hanging together the thought that everybody would think in unison would be '_pedophile_'. But it's different for us, I don't know how I know I just know. But I want to hear the answer from him, so I know for certain; and this just doesn't hang over both of us forever.

He finished before I did, put his knife and fork down and watched me, he did this a lot. Another thing I noticed, he watched me. He also say we were walking on the beach, he couldn't focus on just me, his eyes will be everywhere scanning the area.

He cleared his throat a little "Reilly, you know it's totally different between me and you, don't you? My friends are your friends, your dad is my best friend for Christ sake, I don't want you feeling like what me and you have is weird, because if you ask anyone in our whole family, it's not. Ignore everyone else it's not there business." He gave a little growl at the end just to finalize what he just said. I stopped eating and looked up and gave him a crooked grin. I put my cutlery down got up and walked around the table sat next to him and hugged his waist. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly back; we don't usually hug that often but when we do, I love it.

I looked up from under his chin "Thank you, for being there for me" And then carried on hugging him.

I could feel the vibration of his voice through his chest "Lee-Lee I'm always going to be there for you. No mater what, through thick and thin. I'm here." He then released me and I sat back in my seat finished up eating my food.

"So it's nearly 8 o'clock you wanna come to mine and have a hot chocolate before I bring you back to your house?" He asked me, I just nodded and put my jacket on. We walked out the diner Paul shouting thanks to who ever he was saying it to.

We got back to his truck and jumped into the cab. We got on the normal road and took a few twists and turns and ended outside Paul's little two-storey house that his Parents left him when they died. I loved his house, the inside it was so homey and it doesn't look like just a man lives there.

We walked inside and I was assaulted by the smell of pine and cinnamon, which it always smelled like. I walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch while he went and made us hot chocolate. I took my boots off and jacket and curled my feet under myself. Paul came in while the kettle was boiling and went over to fire and put a few logs on and lit it up, to give it more a comfty feel. I watched the embers of the fire dance up the chimney and my eyes were captivated until Paul shouted out.

"You can pick a film to watch just shove it in the player and switch the t.v on." He told me through the wall. I got up and walked over to the shelf where there was a limited number of movies to watch a few war films and action ones; Nothing chick flicky at all. So I picked an action one out, never heard of it before so I just put it in the player and turned the television on. I pressed play and sat back on the couch pulled my legs up to my shin and watched.

Paul came in towering over my small form and handed me the steaming mug. I wrapped my small hand around the cup and moved up so he could sit down. He chose to sit next to me and dragged me over to his side where it was nice and warm.

I drank the chocolate and placed the mug on the ground and leaned back into the couch that I could seriously consider would eat me alive it was so comfortable. My eyes started to droop and my head felt heavy my head ended up in Paul's lap where he played with my hair which in turn sent me of into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_****_

AN:** Sorry it took so long; seriously sorry. But it's updated that's all that matters right guys? **

**So I really hope you guys review that would make me a happy bunny, cause you guys have been great with me so the more reviews I get the more I'll update..**

**Review!**

**WeirdButMature x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's late.**

I wanted to ask you guys; Do you think I should do both this story and Life Goes on? Or should I just sack that one off and carry on with this one? I just feel it's going to get too complicated (Life goes on), but if you guys want me to carry on, I will. Cause I'm nice like that.

Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

**The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright**

**Chapter 7**

**Reilly's point of View (15 years old)**

I haven't a clue, why most of the time that I wake up in the mornings or just generally wake up from being asleep, that Paul is there normally 85% of the time. Today when I woke up it was no different; accept the rumbling of someone's snoring woke me. I turned my head slightly to see Paul with his head lolling off to the side with soft snores erupting from his chest. I stared at him, just looking at my best friends face made me all tingly, which was rather weird. I mean of course being around him was making my feelings be different; but I just couldn't see myself like that with him. But he was so beautiful, I know it's a little weird to call a guy beautiful, but for him he just was. His tousled black hair that always had the bed head look, how I wanted to run my hands through it, in fact that's what I did.

I bought my hands up to his face, making sure he was still asleep and dragged them through his black locks, and it felt surprisingly soft. I traced his features around his face, down his nose, along his jaw. All the while I could hear a soft purr like noise emitting from his inner being. My hand made its way around to his ear and down his neck, which I made small patterns on. Across his large shoulders and then down his bicep, were his tattoo was, and I laid my head on the arm of the couch and traced the intricate design with in the picture. I sighed and stopped what I was doing, and just looked at the clock, it was only early morning around 8 o'clock.

"Hey don't stop, that felt nice" I heard him say quietly. I blushed to which he couldn't see as his eyes were still closed.

I just bought my finger up and carried on with the pattern making on his arm and across his chest, not realizing that he had opened his eyes and was watching me, until I looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday" He smiled, I smiled back at him and he kissed me on my cheek. I remembered that I should really be at home right now and I shot up out of the cosiness that was his embrace. "What? What are you doing?" He asked me, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I should be at home, my mom and dad, do they know where I am?" I asked frantically searching for my boots.

"Relax Lee, I called your mom and dad last night and told them you fell asleep, they were fine with it. Although I have get you back, around about now; you know we have breakfast at Emily's if it's anyone's birthday" I just nodded picked up my boot and shoved it on my foot, almost falling over from not keeping balance.

We were just about to walk out the house when I remembered something.

"Paul? A shirt?" I told him, he just winked at me and ran up stairs to grab one. He came back down wearing a plain navy blue v-neck t-shirt, which fitted him perfectly.

We got into Paul's truck and headed over to Emily's house for breakfast. We were sat outside the house when I noticed Tom and what I presumed t be his parents come out of their house and start to walk over this way. I jumped out of the cab of the car and walked over to Paul's side. I stared at Tom from across the driveway and he did too. I pulled my eyes away from him with a sneer and walked inside the house where everyone was either at the table waiting, sat in the living room talking. Paul walked over to my dad and they just stood and talked. They've been best friends ever since I could remember and further on in the past. It was nice.

I was grabbed up into a hug and squeezed by Junior who lingered a little longer than just a friendly hug. I looked over his shoulder to see Tom stood at the door. I let go of Junior grabbed his hand and walked over to my mom.

"What is he doing here!" I snapped at her. I saw her cower back for a second and my dad was over in an instant.

"Hey, don't speak to your mother like that" He told me sternly looking me in the eye, I just laughed in his face and stormed out into the back garden in the cold air. Where I could be in the quiet and think for a second.

I was out there for all of two minutes when I saw Kota stick his head out. "Lee-Lee, Are you okay?" He asked. My head shot around and I just stared at him. He stared back so I just bought my head forward and stared out into the woods.

"Leave me alone Kota, I just want to be alone" I told him, with a sneer in my voice. I heard the door slam and guessed he took my advice.

I didn't want him to be in my life, he was a dick to me. Slammed a damn door in my face! He has issues, and if he thinks he's going to come around here and make friends with my friends than he's got another thing coming. I don't know what it was when I saw him yesterday, I was angry, but I also felt something else. But I couldn't tell because the anger overrided it. It was my birthday and I was supposed to be happy, and I wasn't. I woke up feeling happy; now I just feel like shit.

The door opened again "Kota I said leave me alone!" I shouted not even turning to see.

"It's not Kota" Was all I heard, I whipped my head around to see Tom shutting the door behind him and walking over to the bench I was sat on.

I just stared at the side of his face for a while. Until he turned around and looked at me.

He grunted "Why didn't you call?" He asked me angrily. I was taken back.

I couldn't help it I exploded "Why didn't I call? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CALL ME SHITFACE!" I shouted in his face, he crawled back in his seat a little. "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALL YOU! WHEN I TRIED TO GET YOUR NUMBER! She wouldn't let me have it! So **you **WERE SUPPOSE TO GET IN TOUCH WITH ME!" I just sat there and stared at his sombre face, my chest was rising and falling fast.

"She said to me you already had my number! I was so upset, you were my only friend Reilly. I went through 3 years with out my best friend. You don't think that was hard for me? I eventually made friends at the school I went to in California, but I always kept on waiting for you to call me. Then my foster dad got the chance to move back to his home; here. And he took it. Then when he told me it was here, I didn't think twice. I knew I wanted to come back, and see you again. But when we spoke at Ridgely you told me you've had a few foster families. So then I kind of lost hope that I wouldn't see you, that you'd have moved on. But you didn't, you turned up on my door step yesterday and I couldn't believe it, you were there. Then I remembered you never ended up calling me, and I just shut you out, literally. So I'm sorry if you thought that I ignored you, because I didn't if anything I wanted to speak to you everyday; maybe have you visit me in Cali, but that doesn't matter now cause you're basically my neighbour. I want to be best friends again, that's why I gave you that bracelet. Best friends forever right?" He told me with out stopping.

I have to admit, it was a pretty reasonable explanation. So I stared at him, the tears sprung from my eyes and I threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. He pulled back and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Happy Birthday Reilly" He told me and then hugged me again.

I heard a deep growl coming from the door way thinking it was Paul, because he always messes around with those kind of sounds, but what I didn't get was that it was Junior at the door making those sounds; staring at the both of us.

I got up from were I was sat on the bench and walked over to him, he didn't take his eyes off Tom as he I came closer to him. I put my hand on his arm and his eyes snapped back to me, he pulled me into his side and clamped his arm around my waist.

"Sam this is Tom, Tom this is Sam, or Junior" I introduced them, Tom stuck his hand out to shake and junior shook his hand fiercely. I watched as he released Tom's hand that Tom held it close to his chest afterwards.

Junior let go of my waist and walked inside were Emily was now getting everyone to gather around the table. I looked across the room at my mom and she looked sad, so I walked over and hugged her really tight.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to make you sad." I told her, she just bought her hands up to my face.

"Its okay baby girl, I know you were upset. But I thought bringing Tom you two could work out your differences" I just smiled at my mom for being so thoughtful. I walked away and over to my dad.

He looked at me disappointed; I just gave him puppy eyes and hugged him as well. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful daddy. I didn't mean it" I said turning my head up and looked at him. He just lent down and kissed my forehead.

I let go and sat down at the top of the table with Junior at one side of me and Paul at the other with Tom sat next to him and his parents at the table as well, I have yet to be introduced to them. Everyone was here except for Jake and Nessie and their kids Achai and Dakota. I just frowned. Normally we have everyone. I'll maybe give them a phone call later.

Everyone went silent when they heard Emily clear her throat "I just wanted to say Reilly you have been a joy to our big family and we all love you. So, happy Birthday Reilly!" Everybody shouted 'happy birthday' and resumed their former position.

I looked around the table and noticed everyone had started to dig into their food. So I followed suit and devoured the exquisite breakfast meal Emily put on for me. When everyone had finished eating, I felt Junior closer to my ear.

"Lee, I want to give you a present. Come to my room in ten, so I can give it to you without anyone there to see?" He asked me, I just looked in his eyes and nodded with a small smile on my face. He got up and went up the stairs to his room. Everyone was still occupied talking to one another. Paul was talking to Tom about something or another, and I didn't really want to know what, they're guys it'll just bore me.

I felt a tug on my leg and looked down to see little Winona at my leg, I grabbed her up and plonked her on my knee. She smiled a me placed her chubby hands on my cheeks and she scrumpled my face up, which made her let out a loud laugh, which got everyone's attention. Leah was straight into action and jumped up to get her wondering daughter.

"I'm sorry Reilly, she's such a little devil aren't you Winnie?" She picked her up off my lap, and Winnie started to clap her hands really loud.

"mommy I was just gon' say appy birthday to lee lee" She told her mom like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned to look at me with her bright blue eyes. "appy birthday lee lee" She said to me as Leah strolled out of the room and into the toilet. No doubt making sure if she needed to do her business. I just smiled after them and people resumed with their chatter.

I excused myself from the table and made my way up the stairs, all the while three sets of eyes watching my every move. I walked down the hallway and into the familiar room of Sammy Uley. He was laid down on his bed with his t.v turned on watching something stupid, he turned to smile at me. I just walked over to his bed and fell back on it, so my head was resting on his stomach and my feet were dangling off the edge.

He guffawed at me and then smiled. There was something about Sammy that I couldn't put my hands on, he just always made me feel happy for some reason. When I was around him I smiled or laughed. He was always there for me. He reached up and drew back some hair that had got into my face, and tucked it behind my ear.

"I don't know what it is about you Reilly West, but you're always there. I mean I know you had a little thing for me, but it took me a while to realise to realise that I had a thing for you too, last night this all came to me. So this is all fresh thinking." He laughed which made my head bob up and down. I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style and faced him. "Reilly, I want you to know that I like you. More than a friend and I know you like me too. Whether it's not as much as I like you or if it's the same, I'll be happy. But I just need you to know that I really real-" I cut him off there and scooted up the bed a little.

He watched me with black eyes and didn't say a word. He started fidgeting, but I pulled my legs over his and straddled him. I looked him in the eyes and tilted his face up. We stared at each other for a little while. His eyes downcast on my lips and I couldn't help but lick them with anticipation. I couldn't help it, I took charge there was just too much tension so my lips descended on his fast, until he slowed it down. I bit down on his bottom lip to tell him I wanted in and he growled a little and slipped his tongue in my mouth where he explored my mouth to its full extent. He grabbed me by the hips and flipped us over so he was hovering above me he started to kiss down my neck making me let out a little quiet moan when he sucked on my pulse point. I moved his head so he could kiss me on the lips but before I could, he pulled back and sat up.

"I'm sorry Lee" He told me. I was confused my first ever kiss and it was amazing. I sat up and looked at him.

"What are you saying sorry for? I liked that too." I said making myself blush a little, he whipped his head around and looked at me.

"You did? That wasn't too much for you?" He asked slightly worried turning around and stared at my face.

"Yeah, I did. And I really like you too" I said to him, he lent forward but before he could kiss me again, the door banged open and Emily was stood there. Seeing the predicament we were in she slowly backed out the room saying she was sorry. He lent over and pecked me on the lips and laid his forehead on mine.

"You wanna go out with me tonight? Something to eat and a movie?" He asked me.

I smiled at him "Like a real date? I'm finally going to go out with Sammy Uley? Finally?" I asked him really happy.

He just chuckled at me and nodded his head leaning in for another kiss. His lips felt as good as the first time, soft and just enough to make me want to kiss him again. He stood up held out his hand for me and I jumped off the bed and took his hand. We walked out the room but before we walked down the stairs I pushed him into the wall, bought my hands up to his hair and bought his lips down onto mine. It was a little desperate and forced but he went along with it.

He gripped my hips and pulled me away "Whoa there.. Not that I didn't mind that, but why?" He asked me his head tilting to the side. I just shrugged let go of his hand and walked down the stairs with him following after me. Mostly everyone had left except from my mom and dad, Paul, Tom although his parents had left. Sam and Emily were obviously there and Kota had gone somewhere. We both came into the dining room with Cheshire cat smiles.

Emily looked at me and winked; I just blushed and suddenly found the floor rather interesting. I looked up and saw Paul looking confused, I just shrugged.

"Well we have to get back anyway, we want to tell you something at home Reilly" Mom told me, her smile large filling her whole face. She walked out Emily's house with dad following. I turned to Junior and asked him to text me about later. Paul stayed behind, to 'help' tidy up. I walked out the house with Tom by my side and I told him I'll see him later he wished me again a happy birthday. I trudged my way over to the house, with the snow laying a little thicker throughout the morning it's going to be hard to get anywhere.

I walked up to the house door which was left open and closed it when I stepped through the door way. I took my snow covered boots off my feet and walked into the living room where it was a little warmer due to the fire my dad was currently setting. My mom motioned for me to sit down, so I sat down on the seat looking at her funny.

"Baby girl, I know this isn't what we had in mind to give to you, well it's for all of us really, but me and your dad have only known since last night and we couldn't wait to tell you, I'm pregnant baby" She told me smiling. I smiled at her and launched myself into her arms and cried in happiness .

"Oh momma that's great! I'm going to have a little sister or brother!" I pulled back from her and ran over to my dad, and hugged him as well.

"So you're not upset about this?" Mom asked me,

"Why would I be upset, this is great news, and I'm so happy for you both" I smiled and sat down on the couch again.

"We got you a little present as well" she handed me a card. I opened it and money fell out in my lap. There was at least 200 dollars there. And for the third time today I got up and hugged them both.

"Mom, dad, Junior asked me out on a date." I told them both, looking particularly at my father to see is reaction. He didn't look too pleased at that fact.

"I don't want you to" He said, quick and easy.

"Jared! You'll let our daughter out on a date if she wants to or not. When is it hunny?" She asked me smiling.

"Tonight, but if you don't want me to go daddy I won't" I said to him but trying to look as innocent as possible. He strained resolve, went from his face and he just looked at me.

"No you can go, I just worry about you" He told me and walked out the living room with a kiss on my mom's forehead. She told me to sit down next her so I complied and sat down next to her.

"You really like Junior don't you?" I looked at her funny "Don't look at me like that. Don't thinki I don't take notice of the way you've been looking at him lately. And by the looks of things that boy is returning them feelings. But I just want you to be careful around him Reilly, he's not been himself recently, just be careful okay?" Not himself? He's been perfectly fine... I just nodded just to appease her mind.

I got up off the couch and went up stairs. When I was in my room I looked in my closet for something to wear, but came up short. Then I had the idea that my mom and dad just gave me all that money. I eanted to ask my mum but she was more than likely with my dad. So I grabbed my cell up and waited for Paul to pick up.

"Hey Lee, why you calling?" His deep voice answered down my phone.

"Well I need to get something to wear for tonight, and I was wondering if you'd take me into Port angeles so I could get something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure be ready in five" He told me and hung up. I looked for something fresh to wear I put a shirt on and a grey jacket over it and put my high tops on.

I went down stairs and heard a car horn from outside. I grabbed up the money where I had left it on the arm of the chair. Shouted out to my parents that I was with Paul if they needed me. I came out the house and jogged up to his truck and jumped in.

* * *

When we got to Port Angeles I trailed Paul round all the shops that contained anything nice to wear, in the end I picked out a black dress that fitted me nice and snug, with a pair of nude pink heels. We walked back to his truck and we didn't really say anything.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked out of the blue, given Paul hadn't really said anything I was shocked to hear him speak so suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb with me Reilly, you know what I mean." He told me still looking forward into the road.

"Oh, well I didn't think you'd want to know about all that...stuff." I said to him shrugging my shoulders.

"Reilly I'm your best friend, you can tell me you're going on a date with someone. I won't be bothered. It the fact that you didn't tell me and it was Junior who told his dad who told me. I don't like being out the loop you know this Lee." He said to me. I just don't get him sometimes.

"You know what Paul best friends don't act like this at the fact that I didn't tell you. A best friend doesn't act that he likes what's going on when he actually doesn't. Best friends know how old each other is, best friends won't question why. That's what best friends are." I told him. I just folded my arms and huffed looking out the window. I heard him sigh next to me.

"33" He just said. I didn't really click on until he spoke next "That's how old I am." I just looked at him confused.

"Why are you my friend then? That's a bit strange isn't it?" I asked him.

"I'm a strange person." He simply said to me and carried on in silence on the way home.

I rethought everything about my life in the last 3 years, and it all started not making sense. Paul's 33 yet he looks in his early twenties. He's best friends with a 15 year old. Junior with the growling, my mom saying he's not himself... Why did Junior look like he was 18 instead of looking 14? What actually happened to Achai? And why was everyone so warm?

There's something going on, and I want to know what it is.

* * *

**AN: **So Reilly's finally beginning to question her surroundings... What do you guys think?

I have been writing this chapter for three hours, I think I have a cramp in my whole lower body. So While I'm off stretching.

Review please, I'll update quicker if you do?

WeirdButMature x

Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yes I know, I know. Don't shoot me.**But it's here isn't it? I thought you guys would get bored of all my incisive asking about the whole review, I didn't get as many as I was hoping.

But please could you just humour me and review. I'd like this story to be read by others, and reviews hep that sometimes.. :)

Any way you know the drill, I don't own nothing.

* * *

**The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright**

**Chapter 8**

**Reilly's Point of View (15 yrs old)**

I don't know if someone should be this nervous for a date. Never mind a date on its own, but my first date. I need to get a hold of myself.

My mom sat and told me about all the dates she and dad went on when they were younger whilst she made my hair beautiful, pulling it into a loose bun at the nape of my neck, with tendrils of my brown hair just falling out nicely, to give it a elegant feeling. I pulled my dress on and it fit nicely and felt really supple against my skin. I slipped my heels on and grabbed a cardigan as it was rather cold.

Junior had called me earlier to tell me that his mom would be dropping us off at a small restaurant in Forks that's quiet and serves mostly Italian food, along with an option of normal food. As it was cold we couldn't do much else, so he suggested we could go to his house and watch a bunch of movies as his mom, dad and brother were going round Seth's for a 'game night'; my parents were going as well.

When I walked down the stairs my dad looked at me and a gentle smile appeared on his lips, he held his arms out for me and I tucked myself away inside his embrace. It was nice, ever since I had been a part of this family they've taken me in and looked after me as I was their own, and I could never appreciate that enough. I'm so happy that they were able and are able to have children of their own. I wouldn't tell them this but in some ways I'm kind of sad. I'm not their child by blood. I'm just some kid who turned up and they adopted, would I be pushed aside? But as I look up at my dad I notice in his eyes shining, lining with tears, that's he's not just my dad he's my father and that my mom is my mother. I see that they won't disown me or favour, but it's always going to be at the back of my mind that they're not my real parents. But it also sure feels like they are and they always were, they just didn't know it.

I see a flash from the corner of my eyes and I abruptly turn around and yank myself out of my dad's arms. I notice mom stood there smiling at the camera in her hands and she looked up.

"My baby's first date! It had to be captured" She told me, I just laughed a little and shook my head.

I looked over at my dad "We should have never got her that camera." I said in all seriousness. He just chuckled and walked over to mom and hugged her and walked out the door leading to the small garage out back. My mum walked over to me and embraced me tightly.

"You look beautiful Lee" She told me, I smiled at her.

"Thanks momma" I told her, just as someone knocked at the door.

"I GOT IT!" My mom shouted and ran to the door. All I heard was "Good evening Mrs. West" I guess chivalry isn't dead. "It's for you Reilly!" She shouted from the door, even though I was right behind her.

I walked towards the door my heels clicking on the wooden floor and looked up at Junior. He cleaned up really well, a white shirt which looked amazing with his skin tone and a pair of brown chino's and was wearing a jacket, well he looked a little more casual than I was... But I'll live. I looked at his face, it was a little tight and I could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Wow, Reilly... You look, beautiful." He said taken back a little. I looked behind him and noticed his mom sitting in the car.

"You clean up well Sammy." I said and I felt the heat in my cheeks flare up.

"Okay, so we should get going... The table was booked for half seven" He smiled and held his hand out, my mom told me not to be late and whispered in my ear 'good luck'. My cheeks flared up again and Junior held my hand out and walked me to the car, and opened the door for me. I thanked him and climbed in. He got in beside of me.

He looked at me "Hey, you don't mind me taking my jacket off right it's just a little hot, that's all" He asked me. I just looked at him funny...

"It's cold out... But sure do what you want Junior." I said and looked forward out the window. I saw Emily's eyes in the rear view mirror, they looked concerned.

"You okay Junior?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot that's all." He smiled at her. She just nodded and carried on driving. It took another 10 minutes to get there, and when we did. The restaurant looked like it was closed it was that quiet. I was worried that it was for a second, and that they forgot to phone Junior up and tell him his table had been cancelled; until I saw a couple walk out the front door and into a car, dressed to the nines.

"I'll be out here for quarter to ten Junior. Don't be late please?" Emily asked him. He just nodded and she drove off. He held my hand as we walked up to the door. He held it open for me as we walked into the quaint place with a slight European feel to it. A small sound erupting form the speakers over head was heard, a light song which was very relaxing, a waiter lead us to our table which was a private booth in the corner of the restaurant where you could see everything.

The waiter handed us our menus and we ordered nothing too big, just a small bowl of meatballs and pasta. Whilst Junior, I'm pretty sure ordered the whole right side of the menu.

We sat there in a comfortable silence before I spoke. "Are you okay Junior? You've got a temperature and you're eating a lot. Which is a weird combination by the way." He just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Lee-Lee just a little temperature, it won't hurt me. And I wouldn't miss this for the world. I have a present for you though." He reached into his jacket pocket which he carried in here. And took out a long box. "It's not much but I thought of you when I saw it." He told me.

I took the box from him and opened it up slowly, and saw tat there was a dainty silver chain with a moon charm hanging from the small charm. I took it out and asked him to put it on my wrist, he complied and it hung beautifully and the small crystal in the moon charm shined incredibly when the light shined on it.

"Junior... It's beautiful. Thank you." I told him. I was shocked that he got me something so, thoughtful. The reason being; was that I loved the night. The way that you can only see if the moon was so bright and the fact that all the different animals, the unusual ones come out to play. I thought it was the best time of the day, you can reflect on the events that had happened during that day and just relish in the fact that tomorrow could be even better and that you only had a few hours until that day started. I loved it, and everyone knew. I got myself in a few situations when I used to sit in my garden at night when I couldn't sleep and I remember Paul finding me and asking me why I as out there, and I told him it felt right and calm to be out there at that time.

"It's okay, I just thought it was a little something that I bought you and you could wear all the time" He told me. I got up out my seat walked over to his side and kissed his cheek and sat back down, he had the biggest grin on his face. I smiled at that. But before I could say anything else he shot up out of his seat and ran out a door that said was the toilets.

I was a little taken back, it happened so fast. I got a little worried after a few minutes so I walked through to the bathroom. I found the boys toilets and walked in, seen as thought there was only about 4 couples in the restaurant including me and Junior, and no men had moved to go to the bathroom.

"Junior?" My voice sounding a little concerned. I heard a groan form one of the stalls and I quickly ran to the stall. I looked in and Junior was slumped over the toilet being violently sick. I bent down on my knees and rubbed his back until he was okay to put his head upright. When he did I was shocked, his eyes had turned a yellow colour and his face was wet with sweat, but he looked so tired. I hugged him, When I pulled back I looked back at his face and noticed his eyes were back to the murky brown I loved.

"I know this is our date. But we can do this another time. I'm going to ring your mom" I told him, he was about to protest but he couldn't speak. He crippled in pain and let out a whine that wasn't quite human. I scrambled out of the stall and ran back to the table where I noticed the waiter stood there with our food. I told him we won't be staying and I paid him.

I grabbed my cell out my bag and dialled Emily's number, I waited and no one picked up. I left it a couple of seconds and rang again. On the fourth ring it picked up.

"Hello?" It wasn't Emily it was Sam, he'd have to do.

"Sam! Thank god you answered." I said quite loudly walking back into the boys room where Junior was in the foetal position on the floor groaning and thrashing a little bit.

"Reilly, what's the matter?" He said suddenly alerted.

I couldn't find my words as I looked at Junior's face I crouched down and smoothed his hair out his face. He let out another lupine whine.

"Reilly! What's that? What's going on, talk to me!" I heard Sam shout on the other end.

"It...It's Junior. He's not feeling to well. I...I don't know what's happening to him, he can't get up, he's being sick, he's got a fever... I think. A really bad one at that." I told him I heard him mutter something like 'shit' on the other end. He told me to get Junior to sit up and sit far back from him, and he'll be there in a minute.

I got him to sit up against the stall wall and his head just flopped to the side, his face still crunched up his hand rested on his stomach. I sat next to him running my hands through his hair telling him everything will be okay.

I heard the bathroom door bang open and then Sam and Paul's face appeared in the door way to the stall we were in. They both looked at each other with a worried glare.

"Reilly you need to get away from him, come with me, Paul will take care of him. He's gonna be okay" Sam told me. I slowly got up and backed away from Junior's quivering form which looked like it had started to vibrate. Sam took me out the bathroom and walked me through the restaurant and outside into the car. I got in still a little dazed at what was happening, but then I noticed we were moving, we were going with out them!

"What are you doing, we have to wait for them! Get him to a hospital or something..." I trailed off.

"It's okay, Paul is going to take him in his car to the La Push doctor practise, see what they say. We didn't want him in here in case it's infectious." He told me still looking at the road his knuckles gripping the steering wheel.

"And give it to Paul! Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" I shouted at him. He looked at me with a serious face which made me quiet down and just look out the window. My eyes burned with unshed tears, but when I looked at the moon it reminded me of his present, so the tears fell over my cheeks. I brushed them away with the sleeve of my jacket.

We got back home in 5 minutes; must be going rather fast. We pulled up outside Seth's house, where my mom and dad were still there. I walked in the house and a little person attached themselves to my leg, I looked down and saw little Tal clutching at my leg in her pink onesie and her favourite stuffed dog Chuck by her side. I picked her up and put her on my hip and carried her through to the sitting room. I gave her to Lizzie who was just sitting on the couch rubbing her growing bump with pride. I walked into the kitchen found my mom and ran to her and hugged her, I started crying really hard and got tears all down her top.

"It's okay baby. He'll be okay. He's just a little sick is all." My mum whispered in my ear, she was a little taller than me so it wasn't awkward. I pulled back and she wiped my eyes with her thumbs, I sniffled and looked around; Emily was in the corner having a silent conversation with Sam, I noticed Tom was here along with his parents, they must have been invited. I smiled at him and he came over and hugged me tight.

I was glad we were friends again; he's always going to be there for me. As I'm always going to be there for him. I thanked him and told my mom I wanted to go home. She grabbed my hand and told everyone we were going. She thanked everyone for the night, and we walked down to the house.

The day had gone from being excellent, to going down hill in 2.0 seconds. I was worried about Junior, I'd never seen that before, that couldn't have been any normal illness. He was in excruciating pain. I wanted to know if he was okay, so I text him and asked if he was okay.

My mom helped me dress in my sleeping clothes and I snuggled down deep into my bed. I waited up for text back or anything from his parents, but I got nothing, at all.

* * *

In fact I never heard from him for the next three weeks. Three slow weeks. I asked my mom, dad, his parents, they all said the same thing: 'He went to go stay with his grandma on the Makah Rez'.

But why would he up and leave whilst he was ill, looking half close to death? It confused me as much as the next person.

We were having kind of like a BBQ type get together tonight. I mean with the weather we couldn't do it out side, but everyone wanted the whole barbeque style food, so my dad, Paul and Sam cracked the grill open on the porch, we got the heater outside and we all sat around in a tight circle, just telling past stories about everyone.

I sat on Pauls lap as he wasn't going to sit on mine and plus he had no where to sit when everyone did sit down. So I offered him my chair but he had to endure the weight of myself as well. Which he told me he didn't mind.

Embry's and Jacob's friend turned up Quil. I've heard stories about him but apparently he has been away at college in New York finishing off a degree he started years ago. He bought his new girlfriend Claire, to which everyone knew and was apparently Emily and Sam's niece. She was beautiful young girl, long black hair which curled at her waist with the brown eyes which I have grown familiar with people around here. We were introduced and as well as looking pretty she had a pretty good heart as well. She seemed lovely.

I found out Jake and Nessie had found a house on the border of Canada and had been living there for more than a few weeks and that's why they were un able to attend my birthday. Tom was away with his family visiting relatives for the week so they couldn't attend the get together tonight.

I looked around the circle and zoned into the story that was being told at that moment.

"I walked into this bar expecting frickin' smokin' women about to fall at my feet when I looked around and noticed that there were fucking gay guys tonguing each other and trying to explore every part of the mans anatomy a normal straight guy wouldn't touch!" Quil said seriously when everyone burst out in laughter and my drink spurt from my mouth over Kota who was sat opposite me. His laughter died down and he looked at me in disgust and wiped the spit flavoured orange juice off his arm, got up out his seat and walked into the kitchen to clean off.

Quil turned and looked at me "Jeez, Reilly it wasn't that funny you don't have to soak the guy." He told me, and chuckled. I gave a sheepish grin and I could feel Paul's laughter vibrate through his chest onto my back.

Kota walked back through the door and gave us an announcement, everyone's head turned to him.

"Ummm... Guys, guess who I found at the door." He steeped aside, I saw Jake and Achai first. But what shocked me was first the size of Achai; the guy was huge, someone his age shouldn't be that buff. Numero dos, Junior was trailing behind them, head down; looking even better than he did when he left. But the good thing here was that he was okay, because the last time I saw him he wasn't exactly in good condition. But to be honest this guy has obviously been repaired somehow and I'm not complaining, at all.

He had filled out around the shoulders and his hair was cut shorter, his arms were bigger. He resembled what most of the guys looked like, even though he looked like his dad much more.

I didn't even notice people get up and welcome him and Achai home along with a greeting to Jake. I just watched. Paul had gotten up somehow without me noticing, and that shook me out of my stupor. I got up and walked away from the 'happy' scene. Because even though, yes Junior looked amazing and he was well again. He never told me where he was, not that we went on a date or nothing. He just left me, and didn't even try and tell me what the matter with him was. I had to find out from everyone else.

At the side of the house there was a tree which my dad built a swing on it facing the woods. In the mornings you could normally see the sunrise shine through the trees and you can smell the salt even better in the air. I loved this bench; I hadn't sat on it much, because of the fact that it was cold. But in the summer I would spend some hours on this bench just reading or drawing, well trying to draw anyway.

I closed my eyes and tried to compromise myself. Just waiting for the inevitable to come, because it was bound to, or not.

But it did. Because I felt him before I saw him. He sat beside me, quiet and not talking. I could feel the heat that I had become familiar with and would probably associate the heat with something to do with Paul. Which confused me, why would I associate something to do with Paul to Junior.

He spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry" Was what I heard. I shrugged and just kept looking forward. I heard him softly sigh next to me, and not say anything.

I've had people let me down before and this time was no different than all the others. When something good happens to me, it gets ruined by something or someone. I got tired of sitting there in silence and trying to think of something to say, so I got up and started to walk away.

I got at least five steps forward before I heard him shout

"So that's it then? You're just gonna ignore me? Just because I never told you where I was? Well news flash Reilly, not everything revolves around you!" He shouted. I was still turned from him, but when I turned around he was vibrating, hard. But when he saw the tears leaking from my eyes, his shaking stopped and he got a softer look gracing his now hardened face. I just looked at him like he was something that got attached to my shoe, turned around and walked off.

I was done with boys. They all ended up either letting you down, or just forgetting that you even exsist. I walked off and did the thing I was told not to do, all the years I have been here.

I went into the woods.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I had all these emotions surrounding me, and I needed to get away from everyone, away from civilization. Just a breath of fresh air to help me. I walked through the woods and just trailed where ever my feet took me.

I ended up in a small clearing around about an hour later and I had long lost my way back. But this clearing was beautiful, there were no trees in the small empty like circle. Towards the middle there was a small lake, which I could make out because of the light shine from the moon. In the distance I heard a faint wolf howl, and the others join along with it.

My feet carried me over to the lake, where I took my shoes and socks off and dipped my toes into the freezing water. I mean you'd be crazy to find a girl dipping her feet in a cold lake in the middle of January, but hey I wasn't 'normal', well I was. But I liked to do things people wouldn't expect; okay, so this is the first time I've done something stupid that could end up me being really ill or get me in to serious trouble.

The water began to warm up fast and the heat from the water wrapped around my ankles and I was suddenly dragged into the water by my feet.

Something was still attached to my foot as I struggled to try and surface from the dark waters around me. My arms flailing about and suddenly the thing let my ankle go and it was wrapped around my waist. My head broke the surface of the water and I tried to see in front of me, but my eyes had gone all fuzzy from the water which was located in them.

The thing let go of my waist and it was gone. I was freezing again. To the point where my teeth were chattering and my arms formed goose bumps. My head swerved from side to side to see if I could find that thing, but I came up short. Nothing, in the darkness that I could see, I turned around and swam to the edge of the lake and hoisted my self up out the water with my weak arms which were starting to feel numb.

I rubbed them to create some friction and make it a little warmer, it didn't do much. I was still cold.

I heard rustling from in front of me and then I tall figure appeared. I assumed it was a guy from the way his body was proportioned. He walked slowly over to me and then stopped in front of my quivering form.

I formed the only words that needed to be formed in that moment.

"Please, I'm so cold" I said to the stranger. He didn't say anything, he crouched down and lifted me into his arms and carried me somewhere. He walked me around the Lake and into the woods which was opposite the side I had came out of.

We walked for at least 5 minutes until there was a small broken down cottage ahead, with the lights on. He opened the door and that's when I looked at his face.

I don't know what it was but the guys around here have never been ugly, and this stranger fit that category perfectly. He was gorgeous, and I looked up he had two friends with him, they weren't either. He walked me through his little cottage and into a small room that was situated at the back. He shoved me down on the bed grabbed something out of a broken draw that was on the floor and threw it into my lap.

"Here, put this on" He growled and walked out the room.

I didn't question him. I was cold, wet and I needed dry clothes. They were a little big but I put them because I just needed them. I heard a shuffle outside the door.

"Are you fucking ready yet?" He shouted.

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me and I let out a weak 'yes'. I didn't know what these guys were going to do to me.

He came in the room his eyes black, and stalked over to the bed. He shoved me over on the bed so my face was parallel with the wall and he got on the bed. Sprawled himself across the mattress, which left me with a foetal type position.

To say I was scared was an understatement. I said in the smallest of voices:

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

He chuckled darkly "That would be a waste. I could think of much worse things" He told me.

He rolled over so his face was facing mine, took a long hard sniff at my hair and growled. "We'll fix that" He whispered in my ear, and rolled back over so I could feel his back on mine.

I didn't notice until I felt them drop onto my fore arm but the tears that were falling from my eyes were burning under my eye-lids.

I wanted to just get away from everyone, but I want to be with them now more than ever.

* * *

**AN: okay so as you all know, or for those who don't: I don't plot my stories I write what comes to mind, So I never even knew this end bit was going to happen until about half way through. But I thought the story needed some drama, and I didn't want your typical twilight drama. So I mixed it up a little hint hint: I don't want vampires too much in this story.**

Tell me if you like/hate/despise this chapter, every review will give me insight to what you all think, it helps me to improve on it.

Review please. I know you don't much anymore. But I want some more! PLEASE!

**WeirdButMature x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Major writers block, that's all. I tried to put something together for you guys, hope you like it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the twilight saga charaters.**

REVIEW!

* * *

** Chapter Nine.**

**Reilly's Point of View (15 years old.)**

Waking up and noticing you're not in your own bed should scare you. Trust me it does, because when I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my room, but in the dirty room from the night before. I looked to my right and no-one was there. Until I heard a loud rumble of a snore go through the room, I gingerly crawled over the bed and looked off the side; he was still there.

Tears burned the lining of my eyes and I rolled back over and faced the wall. Tears once again graced my face and I silently wept, scared to be any louder than an octave in case he woke up and seriously hurt me.

Since I have been with Kim and Jared from the age of eleven, Jared told me along with Paul and Sam that 'don't go into the woods alone'. Why did I pick last night to go off by myself? I don't know... But I want my family back. I don't want to be alone anymore.

Technically I'm not physically alone, but mentally I'm so alone and the only things that comforts me is that some how, I hope; they'll find me. If not, what do I become? A slave... their own personal maid, or worse: this guys bitch. I don't want to be any of those things.

When I came around to the real world and took in my surroundings once again, I noticed that the atmosphere had changed. It was silent, deathly silent. Not a creek of the floor or birds in the trees outside; nothing. I gave a shaky sigh.

"It was a lot easier than I thought it would've been, well... what we all thought it would have been." I heard a rough voice beneath me.

A whimper escaped my throat and I just sat there in silence.

"I mean it was supposed to be this big plan, but you made it much easier than what we'd hoped for. You'll be regretting arguing with your little boyfriend now, won't you? Walking off alone... " He trailed off and his head bobbed up and he stood up at his full height and looked at me.

This was the time I remembered all I had on was one of this strangers t-shirts and the panties I had on yesterday, I felt disgusting. I sat up and curled my feet under me and closer to my chin and just looked at him. He lowered himself onto the bed.

I shook my head back and forth "how...how, do y-you know that?" I stuttered out to him.

He gave a dark chuckle, "No-one ever told you that the woods have eyes?" He said with a sinister grin on his face.

"N-no" I said simply.

He walked over to his broken draw, pulled out his clothes which consisted of a t-shirt that had been worn too many times to be counted probably, and a pair of cut offs that I had grown familiar with, as the guys always wear them.

He looked at me, and with the sun lighting up the dark room, I saw his features. He looked deadly, so primal, like if I did something wrong he would possibly kill me.

I bought myself back to the present and watched him grab a pair of sweats out of his draw. He threw them at me with such vigour that it winded me a little.

"Put them on, we don't want you like that all day" He said nodding to my attire, straight faced and walked out the door.

I threw the sweats down beside me, rushed to get out of my sitting position on the bed and looked frantically around; the only openings were a window which was bolted from the outside. I tried my best to loosen it, but it made too much noise. So I quit and picked up the sweats, put them on, and walked out the door. Down the hallway and out the front door, just to see whether or not he'd do anything. I was getting closer to the tree line when I heard a shout in another language, I turned around and he was there. Gaining on me, I launched myself forward only to be stopped by someone else. I looked up and it was the man's friends from the night before.

He grabbed me by the upper arms and dragged me towards the house; I kicked and screamed only to be silenced when he threw me over his shoulder where yet again I winded myself. All the air left my lungs and I was defeated.

I'd only been in their presence for less than 24 hours and I've been mentally scarred for the rest of my life. He trudged back into the house and bolted the door, me still on his back. He threw me on the couch and I looked up at them. All three of them, the three musketeers.

The one who had carried me turned to the guy who had me captive in his room all night and stared in his face.

"You need to keep a leash on your bitch Jamie." He spat in his face and walked around him and into the kitchen.

The one now known as Jamie turned and looked at me, whether it was at me or through me, I don't know. But the glare wasn't a nice look. His arms began too convulse and his breathing laboured. I coward away from him and into the corner of the couch.

I recognised the convulsing of his arms, the heat in his eyes, like something wanted to come out. I didn't know what to do about it, so I stayed in the corner of the couch and waited it out. His laboured breathing regulated out and his convulsing stopped slowly but surely. Once everything had settled he stared at my face.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed, defeated from everything. I just wanted to go home.

He kept his face straight and sat down on the ratted old recliner that was in the corner. " Not just me, us. You see, your pack of puppies, just haven't been as ... how do you say? Nice to us? Nope, that's not it... you see, we made a pact, we don't kill our own kind. But... your 'friends' don't seem to understand that term. Because of them, we lost our only female. They killed, no murdered is much more gruesome to explain." His voice wavered and he growled from inside his chest. " slaughtered" He looked at me the whole time he was saying this with disgust on his features.

"I think you you h-have the wr-rong person. I'm not.. I mean there not, my friends, they're nothing like that. They would never hurt a fly. Never" I told him, tears flowing down my cheeks and pouring off my chin.

"But they did. And we thought it was only right to take one of their own. We were going to take the boy, what's his name.. Kota? Yes that was it Kota. But you made it easier, so we decided, why not? They seem to like you, you know both of them, the big one and the newbie. Darlin' you are our bait" He smiled " a fresh scent leading them everywhere, but you see none of them leads here, which means we'll just have to wait this out, and we can't have you getting up to tricks again." He got up from his recliner, came over to me grabbed my arm and led me through the corridor and into a room right at the back, which I hadn't seen before.

He shoved me inside and I was in total darkness, not a ray of sunlight filtered through. Nothing, kind of how my emotions were at the moment. I felt lost, scared and utterly vulnerable.

* * *

I slept, ate, and slept some more. The only form of nutrients I got was from the glass of milk and a plate of dry toast they gave me everyday. It was not practical, I started to get bad stomach cramps, I threw up. I had a cold, because I only got a sheet to sleep with. I only saw light when they walked in and out of my room, which was done in two seconds flat.

It seemed like I'd been here for weeks when the first sign of freedom was noticed by my fragile self. I noticed that at different times they were gone, but whilst one of them was gone, the others would sleep in the room next door to mine. It wasn't hard to hear he loud echoing snores coming from it. But I couldn't risk it, they were too clever. There was something up with these guys, they weren't normal. But every second day all three of them would go out and do whatever they would do.

There was no noise inside the house. You could hear a pin drop, my bones straining under the weight of nothing, I dragged myself out of the cot and limped over to the door. Silence. I walked back over to my bed. Laid down and closed my eyes.

I must have slept a few hours, because when I awoke it was dark out, and the house was still as silent as when I had checked last. My cup of milk had not all been drunk from this morning, I drank the rest to wet my cracked lips and then I stood up, walked over to the door and put my ear against it. When I did so, I heard a loud snore, it made me jump and let out a small squeak. I tried the door handle when my heart rate had settled, it rattled but didn't open. I tried two more times, then concluded it was locked from the outside.

I looked around the room for anything that would make it budge and noticed by the small fire place that looked like it hadn't been lit in years, there was a fire poker, thinking rationally, I walked faster than I had before over to the fire and grabbed it up into the palm of my hand. I poked the handle with the poker and tried to get underneath the actual lock itself. It was quite an old door handle so it budged quite easily.

It made a clink noise against the hard wood door, and I waited for any one to come. I was answered with a snore from the room over. The lock had dislodged itself so I picked it off and carefully placed it on the ground.

But just as I was about to open the door, a loud howl rang through the whole house, made the door rattle. I heard the snoring cut off followed by some not so friendly curse words. I jumped and ran back over to my bed and coward in the corner, waiting for someone to barge in and notice that I had done something to the door. But I waited for about two minutes; nothing. They must have left. I literally back over to the door, threw it open and with all the energy I could possibly have off dry toast and milk, ran as fast as I could out the back door, which was located in the kitchen and into the woods surrounding the house.

I didn't know where I was going, but that I had to go somewhere, anywhere away from here, that place.

My legs gained cuts and possibly bruises, deep ones and just scratches, I fell over more than once. But I ran and ran. Through the woods, all the way to the other side. There was a road, a deserted one, it must have been very late. The dark had turned an indigo black and there were no stars. My bare feet slapped against the wet pavement, not able to feel pain anymore; they became almost immune to pain.

I ran the road, never stopping the adrenaline in my body never leaving. It was a wonder they had not found me. I had been running for at least and hour when my legs decided to give out on me and I had to sit down, I could see lights which meant life, I just had to get to that place. I was sat down for about ten minutes tops, when I got up and started walking again. No running my legs protested to me.

I walked and walked on the side of the road, but before I could reach my destination, I slipped off the ridge that was on the grass to the side, and I fell down a small hill, I let myself fall, I didn't protest, I let it happen, and when I landed I laid there and looked p at the starless sky and saw trees looming over head. I needed to sleep, that's what I needed to do. So I closed my eyes and let my unconscienceness take over, and my eyes drooped closed.

And I slept.

* * *

_I KNOW! It's short, but I did tell you guys that I had writers block, but i hope you appreciate this and REVIEW :D_

_I will try and think, and post something else within the week, but if I don't, please don't like get your pitchforks and hunt me down._

**WeirdButMature x**


	10. Chapter 10

I did another for you guys. I'm not going to lie; I was disappointed with the amount of reviews I got (which was** one** by the way), but I did another chapter, it's not really long, but it's long enough, well I thought.  
** P.S** I PRE BOOKED MY BREAKING DAWN TICKETS ARGHHHHHHHHHH! CAN'T WAIT. :DDD

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Twilight Characters.**

* * *

**The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright**

**Chapter 10**

**Reilly's point of view (15 years old)**

Life wasn't supposed to be this hard right? I mean one minute you have a family, then you have another one, then you eventually find thee one, you know the one. The one that most people have any way. Those are the lucky people. They're just given a family, from birth, who loved them for who they are, what they were, and what they became.

It took me seven different families until I found my real family. Seven possibilities, seven tries. Seven unloved attempts at being... someone. To become a real person, not those fake types you see, but a genuine person. I wanted to be someone like that.

I'm only fifteen, yet my eyes tell me different. I look at myself and often think, 'why do you do this to yourself?' why do I do this? I make myself a lot older than I am, but it wasn't my fault! I had to for others, not just me. I don't want to be like this, I want to enjoy my teenage years, maybe get drunk for the first time, break some crazy cat ladies window, and steal a garden gnome. I want to do _those_things, not be someone I'm not and evolve myself around everybody else. I just want to be me; Reilly West.

As I opened my eyes and noticed I had in fact slept the whole night in a ditch, I realised then. This was not Reilly West, Reilly West does not sleep in ditches. She doesn't give up; she doesn't let anybody take advantage of her. Not now, and not... ever.

With that in mind I tried to sit up, my back cracked from being on the cold floor all night. My clothing was caked in mud and I wouldn't be surprised if my face was too. I winced from the pain, and tried to stand up, there was a tree next to me, so I grabbed it with my hand and it helped me guide myself up right. But I noticed when I put the weight on my right foot a pain shot through my ankle and I registered it as near death pain. Although I'm not too experienced with near death pain, but it was pain nonetheless, and it hurt.

My movements were staggered as I tried to limp up the hill, all the trees in arms reach helping me upwards, towards the road. I reached the top with a little bit more effort generally needed to climb a hill. There were no trees in the road; my mind just conjured up for me. No trees to lean on, at all. Hopping's good? No it's not, but it'll have to do, because it was the only option I had left.

My one bear foot slapped against the road toward the town that was a little less visible because of the fog that had descended during the night. I could only just make out the sign that I had once seen. I turned around to look the other way, and my eyes squinted really hard, straining to see if I could see anything, and as if my someone read my mind, two visible headlights ploughed their way through the fog, and was coming towards me, I tried to put my foot on the ground to steady my self, but I didn't put all my weight on it, but any weight on it, hurt at all. But I waved my arms around, hoping and praying they would see me, whoever it was. And...

They drove straight past me.

My arms flapped to the side, and I huffed and got ready to start to hop again. But someone must have heard me upstairs, because like it was meant to be the car came reversing backwards quite fast, and stopped straight in front of me. The windows rolled down, and a relatively old couples face pooped out, they looked shocked for a second, but then I took in who it actually was.

Tom's mom and dad.

"Reilly? Is that you?" I heard her voice, the first voice I've heard in two weeks that hasn't been threatening, or hateful, or especially my own voice, that was the worst. I nodded unable to do anything else, and I just fell to the floor and cried, right out side the car.

I heard the car door open and two people shuffling around me, asking me question like 'where have I been?' or 'are you okay?', I didn't answer them, I just simply nodded and wept like a child again. They ushered me into the back seat quickly, Tom's mom wrapped what seemed to be a fleece blanket around my shoulders to keep me warm and sat in the back with me whilst his dad reversed too quickly it made my whole body jerk forward, but she reprimanded him for it, and secured me by her side; she whispered caring words telling me everything was going to be okay.

Until the car stopped short and his father just sat there stock still not moving, his eyes fixated on something in front of him. I reached out of his mom's grasp and leaned forward and looked out the window. I stopped, and stared. I was in the 'thing's' eye line, and it was making direct contact with me.

It was so big, like an overgrown wolf, its teeth showing, frothing at the mouth; growling I could hear even from inside the car. His eyes boring into mine, and with the blink of my eye, he had moved and was slowly walking towards this small vehicle. I nudged Tom's dad in the shoulder and told him he needed to drive, he stared still. I nudged him harder and he got a hold of his senses, and what was going on around him and his feet hit the gas and we were off, leaving the wolf in the road, staring after the car.

It ran into the woods beside us and I looked out the window, the car was gaining more miles by the second, but this thing was still keeping up with it, inching forward all the time. Until, I saw a flash of orange and it was gone. The car still going fast, my face was looking out the back window trying to see if what I just witnessed was actually real. My brain couldn't think straight I slumped down into the seat and just watched out the window as the car slowly but surely started to drive at a slower pace. The whole time it was quiet in the car.

We drove past the Forks sign, and carried on what I assumed was the road to the res. I hadn't been home in two weeks, I assumed, questions were soaring through my mind, and my mouth simply couldn't form the words to actually ask them out loud to the couple. My mind made up the answers for me, which led to me feeling a lot more negative towards the situation, like it couldn't get worse anyway.

It took only minutes to reach the strip of houses, I'd grown so fondly of. The car pulled up outside Sam and Emily's house and because of my foot, I couldn't move all that well. I opened the door myself, very half-heartedly as I didn't have enough energy. Tom's dad came around the side and lifted me out and set me down on the floor gently, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, so I could put all my weight onto him. We walked up the steps with his mom helping me up as well.

"Just open it, don't knock" I told him in a small voice. He did as I told him to and the large wooden door opened and revealed an empty dining space.

"Sam! Emily!" He shouted, worry in his throat his arm shaking with what assumed were worry.

There was no answer, nothing at all, he shouted again and again, still no answer. Until a sound soundedfrom the top of the stairs and I started to cry again. Tom's dad kept m up right, but when I saw Junior there I cried so hard. He was rubbing his eyes, a shirt off and only cut offs on, clearly had been asleep. His eyes squinted for a second and then they grew wide.

"Reilly? REILLY!" He said and jumped down the rest of the stairs, and ran the short distance to me. "Oh my god, it is you, it's actually you. Where have you been? What happened? Where did you find her?" The last question was aimed at the couple next to me. But Tom's dad handed me over to junior where he easily lifted me up into his arms and into the living space. He sniffled at my hair and growled a low growl deep within his chest. "I better go tell everyone, they're not even here... I better tell Paul, yes, he's the first" He was talking to himself, Tom's mom and dad, huddled in the corner watching with worry clearly etched onto their middle aged faces. Junior laid me down onto the couch and grabbed the phone and walked back over to me and sat down. "Lets just hope he's in" He said quietly. Junior fidgeted by my feet and I winced because it disturbed my ankle.

"what did I do? What's wrong?" He asked.

I breathed in my throat dry "my ankle" I told him, then I heard Toms mom answer properly for me, whilst Junior still trying to get hold of someone.

He was muttering curses before he was cut short "Thank god you picked up! She's here...Reilly... yes an- he's on his way" He looked at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead, I don't remember anything after that because I fell asleep, this time, somewhere more comfortable than the cold, wet ground.

* * *

I dreamed, dreamed that eyes were watching my every movement, in the shadows of the forest, dense with death and threat. I was in a small clearing just big enough for a small house, and there were eyes all around me, taking my presence in, drinking my soul, taking every last hope away from me. Not even thinking, it was instinct; to take and to never give. Then there was a man, he was tall, like my captors and my family. He didn't have a face, I could only see the contours of his shapely body, the moonlight making it easier to see who he was, or... what he was.

He non existent gaze bore straight through me and to the other side of the clearing.

He nodded, exploded, and sprang at me.

I awoke with a scream in my throat barely able to get out. It was weak, my throat was dry. I was in my own room, not some random room. Tears slid down my face again, and I was again overwhelmed by my thoughts and my dream. Someone must have heard because two people barged through my door, I couldn't see them properly just their silhouette, they resembled my dream, I cowered back and a whimper escaped my throat.

The men came over to me, closer they knelt down next to my bed and I looked closely. It was my dad, I flung myself into his arms and cried hysterically.

"Shh shh.. It's okay, you're safe now. No-one will _ever _take you again." He told me kissing every inch of my head possible. I whimpered again and nodded into his shoulder. I heard a whine, but it wasn't from me. I looked over and saw Paul sat down watching with intent eyes, pain behind his beautiful brown eyes. I pulled myself out of my father's tight grasp and jumped into Pauls lap and hugged him tight. He did the same, he put his nose in between my shoulder and neck and smelt me.

"You're back now Reilly. You're here" He told me, still holding me tightly; A sob escaped my throat when I looked up and saw another figure. I got up and started to walk over to see who it was, I completely forgot about my foot, and it buckled from beneath me and I collapsed to the floor. The figure rushed over and the familiar smell of my mom washed over my senses.

"Momma!" I shouted and I hugged her tight "I... It was h-horrible, I m-mis-sed you sooo much" I stammered out. She just stroked my hair, until my father came over and picked me up.

"Come on baby girl, lets get you bandaged up" He told me and carried me down the stairs effortlessly. There were more people gathered in the living room, I didn't see their faces though, I was too concentrated on right now.

He sat me down onto the kitchen counter, any other day, my mom would have shouted at him for putting me on the counter, where we make the food. Paul stood in the doorway, taking in my appearance with sadness in his eyes, he looked up at me. And I gave him a small smile. He didn't return it. But before i could even react, Tom came bursting into the kitchen.

"Reilly... My parents just told me they found you" He trailed off, un-able to think of anything else to say. He came towards me and I held my arms out, I wanted a hug off of my best friend. He drew me in close, but not tightly, and then looked into my eyes. "You're not okay..." He whispered. I just nodded my head, but I heard a few growls surrounding the room.

I felt my foot being washed down, and I looked down at my mother doing it for me. She winced when I did. It looked swollen and the bandage around it didn't look like it would heal it.

"I'll take her" I heard Paul say to my father in the doorway. He just nodded and dropped his hand down on his arm heavy. My mom stepped away and I smiled at her attempt to make things better, but my foot was still in complete pain. Paul came over to me and lifted me off the counter top and walked out the door with me, everyone watching our backs and I heard people starting to talk as Paul reached into his pocket for his keys and opened the truck door. He placed me in gently like I could break at any second.

He slipped into the front of the cab and started the truck up, it roared to life and we drove off in silence.

We had just come out of La Push when he asked me "What happened? I was going crazy with worry, Junior told me you went to cool off, because you two had, had an argument and...and you never came back" He trailed off.

"They did it- they did it b-because he said that 'my pack of puppies weren't being very nice' and that you all killed someone. What does that e-even mean Paul... I was taken because of something you did! All of you..." I heard his chest rumbling and I looked over, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard, his whole top half was shaking, and I recognised it.

"H-he did that? Why.. do you do that?" I asked him pointing, feeling like a little kid again, just asking questions about the world.

He stopped abruptly and turned to me. His eyes turned from the molten brown to a deep black I wasn't used to. "What?" He said with such menace I didn't even answer I looked out the window and Forks General was just there, he turned and did the same and pulled into the car park. He found a space near the entrance and parked up. I opened my door to get out, but he leant over and shut it again. "What did you just say Reilly?" He asked me, trying to control his uncontrollable temper.

I shrunk back "I-I d-don't want to t-talk to you like this" I told him and that seemed to shake him out of whatever stupor he was in because he looked back at me and his eyes turned that beautiful colour again. He got out the truck and came round and picked me up out of the cab and kicked the door shut with his foot, a little more force than necessary.

I could feel the tendons in his neck jutting out and his heavy breathing, he was angry and I didn't like this Paul, it wasn't the Paul I knew and loved. He strode into A&E with me still in his arms, straight up to the desk and demanded we be seen.

Since Forks and the surrounding area was only small, the room wasn't full with patients to be seen, maybe 7 people were present, and we were there for at least 20 minutes before a doctor was arranged to see us. They took us to a cubicle and Paul set me down on the bed that was there.

"What's wrong then little lady?" He asked, I looked up at him and smiled at him and his cheery attitude.

"Well, my ankle hurts really badly, I fell down a hill, and it got caught on tree stump..." I told him, looking at Paul from the corner of my eyes, his face tight and with anger still present in his eyes. His eyes softened just a little when he looked at me.

He felt me ankle and I cried out in pain when he put pressure on a certain point just above my ankle. He unwrapped the bandages and looked at my swollen foot. Paul must have thought that it was too much, because he walked straight out of the cubicle, and out into the corridor, the doctor looked back at and noticed he was not there.

"Is he your brother?" He asked me, I mean I wasn't racist or anything, but did he look like my brother? Really..

"No, he isn't. He's a family friend" I told him, he nodded and walked out of the room. I waited for a little bit when the curtain opened again, I was faced away from the opening. A pair of hands wrapped around my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I shivered and whipped my head around and stod there was Jamie, my captor, the one who slept with me by his side all night. I opened my mouth to scream but he shushed me by covering my mouth with his large hand. "ah ah ah... No screaming aloud" He told me waggling his finger in front of my face. "There's no need for that, they've gone into an office, to sign paper work... obviously." He said looking down at my foot and back up at my face. "You ran away little girl, now you've ruined everything. But don't fret everything will fall into place, just you wait and see, don't go telling your friend about this little meeting otherwise that boy will 'mysteriously' disappear." He said to me right in my face, he kissed my forehead and walked away and through the curtain.

My hands were shaking with fear, my fingers traced my forehead where his lips had left a burning sensation on my skin. A single tear cascaded down my trembling face and onto my lap and that was the only tear I shed.

The doctor walked in five minutes later unaware of the situation that just went down. Paul trailed in behind him.

"We're going to need to put a cast onto your foot Reilly, it seemed you cracked the bone in two places" He told me, but I wasn't listening to anything he said.

I left the hospital with a pink cast on my leg and two crutches underneath my arms. My nerves were getting the best of me and I couldn't walk properly with the crutches, my casted foot touched the ground more than it should have.

I got into the truck with a little help from Paul. He lifted me up from the front and I looked at his face, it contorted in the weirdest look. His nostrils flare, and that once angry look from before returned to his beautiful features. He slammed the door closed and got into the truck.

The drive home was filled with nothing but silence, by the time we got home, it was pitch black outside, but as soon as I walked through the door, I smelt the aroma of my dad's famous sausage casserole. My stomach rumbled loud, I limped into the kitchen and noticed everyone had returned to their own homes, my mom was sat there with a hand lovingly on her small bump. She looked up at me and her hand went over her mouth.

"Baby girl..."She said getting up and taking the crutches off of me so I could sit down. My dad walked in from the back and noticed my leg. Paul was behind me and watching with watchful eyes, an angry look still upon his face.

"Jared, I need to speak with you." He said tight lipped to my dad. "Alone" He looked at me and my mom. I just turned around and sat at the table.

My mom dished some food out for me and I devoured it, she gave me another serving, which I couldn't finish off. My dad and Paul still weren't back yet, I got a little nervous, about what he wanted to talk to him about. But I ignored it and went upstairs to bed, my mom kissed me goodnight, and I was on my way.

I got into my room and I put my crutches at the end of my bed. I stripped and got under my covers. I couldn't be bothered with Pyjama's.

I was confused, in pain and just so tired I couldn't comprehend. My meeting with Jamie was too unexpected and it shook me up, I jumped at the natural noises of the night; my mind playing tricks on me. I finally settled into a slumber, but if I wasn't so tired and confused I would have noticed that my window was open and a figure standing on the roof outside my window.

* * *

She will find out soon, about the wolves, it's getting closer...

Ohhhhhhhh, so I was nice and did another for you guys. But again I was really disappointed with you guys, I had soooo many hits, but I wanted I really wanted reviews, I only got** one review.**

So guys please review. It gives me a little more inspiration. :D

**WeirdButMature x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** yeah there's not really an excuse really.. Just that this chapter is way too over due. You know what in the time that I haven't updated this, I went to Turkey, finished my GCSE's, finished school, got a new job, had Christmas, got a new laptop, turned sixteen, got a tattoo. And I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging.

This chapter is veryyyy short. I would call it more of a prologue type chapter, Pauls comes to a conclusion and Reillys angry and wants answers.

* * *

**Chapter eleven.**

* * *

_Paul's POV_

I needed to speak with him, needed to tell him how I felt. My feelings were changing, they were going more over the brotherly kind of love, but it felt so wrong, she was only 15 and I was what twice her age? Although I didn't look it. But I knew it, she did, she'd think I was a freak. She thinks of me more of a brother, a best friend. I think of her as a friend, someone who I could possibly have feelings for within the next few years, and it's really freaking me out.

Tonight when she looked at me on the way home, it was like I was looking into my own soul, seeing my life, the life I could have in years to come, it made me think differently, I'd never had those thoughts towards her like that. I needed to tell Jared, or speak to Quil, I needed to know how this shit worked. I feel like I should turn myself into the police for thinking any thoughts of a relationship with her, she's just too young. But she just doesn't look it, she's so grown up. Her eyes are tortured, they've hardened she's been through so much.

Jared followed me out onto the porch.

"What is it you want Paul? My baby girl has been home for all of 24 hours, I'd like to just be with them all." He said in a defeated tone, and turned to look at me. We'd been best friends all these years, he phased first, left me, then it was me, we were together again. I was there for him through Kim, I was there for everything in his life. And now looking at him, he's a father, a husband, a child on the way, a role model. And I'm still stuck in the same 19 year old body.

"Jay bro, I think... I don't know. I feel like, I feel that my feelings towards her are changing. I know she's young! I know, and I feel like I should be in a mental facility thinking about her like a potential, I don't know..." I told him, now wanting to look him in the eyes to see his disgusted face.

He huffed " I Knew this day would come... But man, she's my little girl, always will be, despite she's not blood, I count her as it. She's mine. I want you to speak to Quil. But the one thing I ask and it's a big one. You don't pursue her like that until she's 18. Please? Let her have her chances with other people, but we all know she will eventually end up with you, just let her live a normal life until then. Then I will give you permission to... date her" he cringed "and you don't tell her about imprinting until then either. If you do ever get round to telling her about the wolves"  
He clapped me on the shoulder and left me out there to think.

I've watched her grow from a small eleven year old, to an older version of her self at fifteen, she still has so much to discover until she bothers to even think of me that way, before she even considers that she has the tiniest feelings for me. As soon as the feelings hit properly, that's when it's going to be the hardest. For me, and for her. I will respect anything her father throws at me, and I will keep to the promise he gave me.

God I really need to speak to Quil.

* * *

_Reilly's POV_

It was cold, and I didn't want to wake up from my slumber, the sheets were wrapped around me in a cocoon type shape, I wanted to stay here forever, not have to face every day with people looking at me funny, looking over my shoulder every minute of every hour, to have to live three weeks with this stupid cast on. What scared me most; I couldn't run, if it came to the point where I had to, during that time I wouldn't be able to run away from my fears; from Jamie.

My door creaked open slightly, and flinched from the sound, it revealed just to be my mom checking up on me, to see how I was holding up, I told her I was good, and that I needed to learn how to get around by myself, I couldn't have their help all the time.

She left me alone in my room, when I noticed my window was open, that's why it must have been so cold. I got up out of bed, grabbed my crutches and walked, more like hopped over to my window to close it. I got myself changed into some baggy sweats and a hoodie, I couldn't be bothered with any formal shower or trying to do anything with my hair or washing myself.i didn't feel like to be in the social able mood today.

I got down the stairs eventually and my dad went to say something to me, but obviously saw the look on my face and left me bee. I didn't want sympathy. I broke my foot, running away from three guys who claim you all killed someone, a woman nonetheless. So the only talking I was in the mood for was answers. And if no-one was going to give them to me, then we were going to have to stick this out then weren't we?

Do they not realise that I was taken, literally kidnapped, and held hostage for almost two weeks, and they're still not saying anything, not even last night when I asked Paul, he just got angry and stopped.

so I ate my breakfast grabbed my crutches, and stormed out the house looking for some freaking answers, all the while my mother calling after me from down the street.

* * *

Short I know. But you'll deal, nothing really new I suppose. But you got a chapter after almost a year of not updating. Sorry again! Review? Or don't. Oh and by the way. I changed my name. Thought it was time I sounded much older.

Peace and love.

ADOVOXO.


End file.
